The Mysterious Island
by Starkage the dragon
Summary: Christmas Island, an legend or a myth. Most have never heard the name and had never known such island exist. Only a few know of its existence, but they pretend to ignore its existence. A long time feud has reawakened, and nobody truly knows why, until Shadow and co. along with the Babylon Rouges took a trip to the source of the problem, to the mysterious island.
1. Prologue: War for the Island

_Prologue: War for the Island_

Gunshots echoed through the thick forest of fir trees, causing birds to chirp in fright before fluttering away for safety behind the town's wall, trying to avoid the possibility of being killed in war as the battle between the native islanders and the humans continued. Yells were heard over the firing of bullets, the commanding officers issuing an order to the surrounding troops to cease fire. Some of the natives peeked up across the barrier, wondering why everything was shrouded and a deadly silence, something not to be expected during a war, especially for one that had lasted for nearly three years. Their wondering was answered as the bright red sticks of dynamite were thrown by the humans over the handmade barricade that surrounded the village. Yelling in fright, the mobians scurried away from the wall, trying to avoid being blown up as the fire quickly ate away at the fuse before coming in intact with the gun powder that was held within the destructive weapon. A small fiery explosion erupted out of the dynamite sticks, creating a large, tank-size hole in the wall. Finally able to breech the seemingly impenetrable wall, the humans swarmed in, destroying huts and shooting down the terrified citizens as they desperately tried to run for safety. It seemed the humans had won, a successful smirk on each of their faces, knowing they were able to make sure their comrades deaths weren't in vain.

"Chaos Spear!" a voice shouted, booming across the village that made both native and invaders froze on the spot, one was forming a new sense of confidence while the others went pale in the face, some were even shaking as they darted their eyes around the area. Several seconds later, a large green energy shaped into a spear was hurled from the treetops, bouncing off the trunks several times before imbedding itself in the throat of a human soldier. A soft thud resided throughout the now quiet village as his body went limped as he fell to the ground, a look of pure shock etched into the face forever. The surrounding men looked at their falling comrade in horror before looking up toward the treetop to find the one who committed the action, but a surprise look was seen on each of their faces as they saw that nobody was there. Worried eyes fidgeted in their sockets as there owners searched around the area, too afraid to move away from the others or else become another victim.

"C-come out, y-you c-coward." The soldier that had stood next to the fallen man shouted, his whole body visibly shaking, even the combat rifle that was held tightly in his hands were bobbing up and down roughly, glistening slightly from the guys sweaty palms.

"Looking for me?" the same voice asked, a mocking tone slightly heard in it. The troops whipped around, guns ready and pointing in the direction the voice originated from, as they faced a dark blue antromorphic hedgehog. The light brown open vest and blue jeans it wore were ragged and covered with grime, a sign of heavy fighting throughout the war. Dark brown eyes hardening as they scanned each of the five soldiers standing before it.

"Surrender now and we can stop all this unnecessary suffering and loses." one of the soldiers said, seeming to have regained his confidence. The hedgehog replied with an agitated sigh, eyes closing as it did so.

"I have been trying to avoid this fight the day your kind attacked Babylon Garden. I tried to bring peace between us, that we would give you some chaos energy if you were to avoid this island entirely, but did your commander listen, no. It is his fought that so many lives have lost theses past years, not ours. We are only defending out homes, so unless you want to join them, I suggest leaving." he said, his eyes snapping open, as he got into a fighting position, a chaos spear formed in both hands. The tension in the air became even more hostile, as time slowly ticked away, the area once again enveloped in a deadly silence, that is, before the soldiers made the first move. Fingers pushing against the trigger, the machine guns and combat rifles rapidly fired fifty bullets per second, which were no match for the hedgehog as it dodged each bullet with ease, making it seem like they were traveling at a pace similar to a snail. The hedgehog smirk, caching a glimpse of the soldiers' shocked expression, before throwing both spears in an x motion making them impale into the chest of two men in the chest, causing them to fall backed, unmoving. More humans filed into the area, anger and revenge filled their minds as they saw their fallen comrades' corpses. Behind the hedgehog were two more, one with turquoise fur and another with dark blue fur. The duo were fleeing from the scene, well, it was actually one fleeing from the scene, dragging the little hedgehog with it.

"Come now, Ogilvie, we need to let your father handle the situation." The turquoise hedgehog said as it continued to pull the smaller one.

"But, mom, I can handle them easily, no sweat. Just give me a chance." The dark blue hedgehog replied, yanking at his mother's hand in an attempt to get in the fight, but the older hedgehog grip was firmly tight around his wrist. The mother sighed as she squatted down to face eye-to-eye with her son.

"I know you can," she said with a slight chuckle, "but right now is not the time. I have a feeling you'll be facing them again, so right now would you listen to me and your father pleas and head to South Island. I believe your uncle is staying there, maybe your adopted brother too." The hedgehog pouted, crossing his arms and giving an angry death glare at the hedgehog.

"Fine, but what about you."

"I'll be helping out your father along with the other villagers."

"No fair, you all get all the action and I'm stuck in the background."

"But think about, you'll be able to explore the world some before you return."

"Alright." The young hedgehog disappeared, a blue light and a gust of wind trailing behind him throughout the forest. The mother smiled before facing her husband.

"He's heading off the island." She shouted. The blue hedgehog leaped back toward her, confusing the soldiers.

"Everyone has come to an agreement." The turquoise hedgehog nodded.

"It is for the best." A red glow began to emit off the blue hedgehog as he made his way back to the soldiers. Each one was shaking more than before, clearly confused and scared at what might happen next.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

A red energy engulfed the hedgehog, lightning appearing on its surface, before expanding out toward the soldiers. The men screamed in fright, attempting to escape, but was enshrouded by the dome, their bodies vanishing. The dome continued to expand until it engulfed the whole island, the blue hedgehog already halfway toward South Island. AS the dome disappeared, the only things that were still there were the trees, caves, and one human, a large scratch going across one of his eyes, having held the blue hedgehogs to close for comfort. Anger shone deeply in those eyes, all directed at the villagers that had refused to submit. He walked toward the exit of the destroyed village, his whole body stinging, which told him that he was still alive. A sudden breeze drafted through the area, causing an untouched picture to float and land right in front of the human. He bent down and studied the picture, eyebrows furrowing.

"You can run, but you cannot hide," he allowed the picture the blow out of his hand as he lifted himself up, "for I will find you one day, Sonic Hedgehog."

**Me: Yes, I am redoing The Mysterious Island. I find it needs improving after improving on my writing skills, so do a few others. What will be changed, well, you just need to read and find out.**

**Review; the more I have the quicker this story is updated.**


	2. Troubling Conversations

_Troubling Conversations_

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky as its rays enlightened and warmed the area below it. The green late-spring leaves swayed on the tree's branches, the strong breeze failing to tear them off and force them to plummet toward the ground below. The soft thudding sounds of footsteps sounded throughout the quiet forest as two figures quickly passed by. One seem to be running on foot while the other flew close behind the first, wings flapping ever so often to keep it aloft or to increase its speed to keep up. The two weaved through the undergrowth before arriving at a large clearing, a two-story workshop sitting on the other side, a small lake next to it.

"Do you think he's even here." The second figure said. It was a white albino bat with a black jumpsuit. The chest area was shaped into a pink heart with a white outlined. White gloves were worn over its hands, pink cuffs attached to the end. The boots were of a similar appearance, the only difference was the pink heart that was placed at the toe of each boot. Aqua eyes glanced over toward the other figure in wonder.

"The commander said he was last spotted heading this way." The other figure was a black hedgehog, red stripes traveling down a few of its quills which were pointed up slightly at the end. White fur stood out proudly against the darker fur on the chest. Four rings adorned the hedgehog's body, two on the wrist and two near its ankles. It pulled slightly on the white glove that covered both hands, the red and white hover shoes glistening under the morning sun. Red eyes continued to look at the distant workshop even at its partner's question. The bat sighed a little as it landed beside the hedgehog.

"For once, I wish Omega was here."

"Rouge, you know what happened to Omega the last time he came here. He was actually scared to come with us." The black hedgehog replied before taking a brisk walk toward the building, the bat following beside him. They remembered the red and black heavy weapon robot insisting that he could change the mind of their target after a couple of soldiers failed a week or so ago. They remembered seeing the robot again a day later, but instead of a huge functional robot, he laid in a jumble of broken parts and dangerous weapons that were a part of him. Once the mechanics were able to fix him back together, Omega became a slightly a hallow of his old self. He would still do the sparring matches and missions issued by the G.U.N. commanders, but when it saw anything that was blue and moving, he would go full barrage, fear showing in his optics. When they asked why he was acting this way, he answered, "That mission was more dangerous than anything my readings had predicted." He stayed behind, possibly taking therapy as his partners went to confront the target.

"Hey, there he is." Rouge whispered as she squinted against the brightness of the sun. She was correct for lying against the roof of the workshop was a blue hedgehog. The muzzle, arms, and legs were of a contrasting peach color. The arms were crossed behind the hedgehog's quills as it slept, ears twitching slightly as if still on alert. Red shoes with white stripes and a golden buckle were on each foot as a white glove adorned both hands. The duo stopped in front of the building, both looking up at the sleeping hedgehog. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Gladly." Shadow replied, a smirk crossing over his face before shouting out to the hedgehog. "Faker, wake up. We need to talk." The black hedgehog and bat didn't expect for the hedgehog to sigh in response quickly and answer back.

"I know what you're going to say, Shadow. I know you're with him too, Rouge. Thanks for visiting, but tell your commander that I decline his invite, and that nothing he says or does will change my mind." The hedgehog lifted one eyelid up as he looked down on the duo. The usual playful expression that he had nearly every day was masked by something of the complete opposite, a serious one.

"Well answer me two questions since we wasted the better part of the afternoon searching for you. One, how were you able to dismantle and scare the hell out of Omega?" The hedgehog stayed quiet, emerald eyes darken slightly in the sunlight.

"Next question." Sonic responded, avoiding the subject of the question.

"I want you to answer my first question, first." The bat objected, seeing that he was not giving the answer.

"Unless you want to spend your time arguing with me, I suggest you move on to the next question." The bat growled slightly, but was stopped by her partner before she could say anything else.

"What is happening between you and Commander Towers?" Shadow asked for Rouge. Sonic leaned up in response, a scowl forming on his face, something uncommon of the hero of Mobius.

"It is nothing of your concern. Now if you excuse me I'll be going on my run." Before either could object, the blue hedgehog dashed out of sight, a strong gust following behind. Shadow and Rouge stood in silence as several seconds pass by.

"Well, that was, uh…unexpected." Rouge said, interrupting the silence. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"I never seen him act like this."

"Me neither." The duo looked toward the door of the workshop to find a yellow two-tailed fox looking at them. Black smudges covered part of his body and a wrench was held in his right hand.

"Tails, how long have you been standing there?" Rouge asked.

"Ever since Shadow shouted at Sonic."

"Well glad to see you're here. The commander asked us to retrieve Sonic, and if we could not do so, to ask for you and Knuckie to meet him and his office for a special top secret mission. THE only thing I know about it is something legendary and possibly a big reward. The young fox shrugged slightly.

"Sure, I'll just get the X tornado fixed up and I'll get Knuckles. We should be there around two or three, more or less."

"Alright, you take care of yourself honey." Rouge answered before the bat along with Shadow left the area. Unknown to them, three other mobians had eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Something legendary, big reward. I can just smell treasure." A green hawk said, a smirk forming on its yellow beak. Its two teammates, a purple swallow and a gray albatross, stood behind him, similar grins on their faces.

"Yeah, boss, and we'll be having it all, won't we." The albatross replied as he looked at the hawk.

"Of course we will, Storm. We're the Babylon Rouges. Stealing treasure is one of our specialties." The swallow replied sharply.

"Oh quit you two. We won't be finding any treasure if we don't know where it is. So let's pay a little visit shall we." The hawk said as he jumped up onto the green extreme gear he had held, his comrades doing the same before they disappeared out the area.

**Me: What do ya think? Next chapter should slightly be obvious if you read the original. Also, if anyone is confused about Omega's behavior, I'm taking the one used in the comics, reason, it's a bit funnier and I don't have to have him speaking like an actual robot with no type of feelings. Anyway… (Interrupted as Rouge flies in followed by an angry echidna)**

**Knuckles: How many times have I told you, don't call me Knuckie.**

**Rouge: What, it's kind of a cute nickname. Anyway, Starkage made me.**

**Me: Sure, blame the dragon.**

**Rouge: But it...**

**ME: (interrupts) Anyway, review, and can someone get security in here, this was supposed to be a private author's note.**


	3. The Meeting

_The Meeting_

"Tell me again why you dragged me here?" a red echidna asked as he looked at the fox that stood beside him. His arms were crossed against his chest, hiding the white crescent-shaped fur that sat on his chest. The two mobians stood in front of a large building, possibly ten to twelve stories high. A bright red sign hung in the middle, the sunlight reflecting off of each letter. The building belonged to the Guardian Units of Nations or G.U.N. for short.

"I told you on the way here that the G.U.N. commander wants to send us on a mission along with Shadow and Rouge." Tails replied as he opened the door and walked inside. Knuckles growled slightly in response before following. They now stood in the large lobby, a large desk a few meters away from their current position. A black cat wearing a long purple dress sat behind the wooden desk, its head blocked out of view by a gray laptop. The cat looked up over the laptop, spotting the fox and echidna, and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, you must be here for the Commander. He's currently waiting in his office. I'll have somebody lead you to him." She pushed her chair backwards slightly as she moved over to the inter com. "Agent Shadow, and agent Rouge, report to the lobby, please. Repeat agent Shadow, and agent Rouge, report to the lobby, please." Tails and Knuckles sat patiently in a chair that occupied the waiting area. 30 seconds passed before the thudding of metal shoes on marble floor resided throughout the quiet hobby as the black and red hedgehog entered the lobby, Rouge walking alongside him.

"Come on, the Commanders growing impatient, something that rarely happens. So this is very important." Shadow announced as he looked at the other two mobians for a few seconds with his infamous glare before turning around and headed back down the hallway he traveled through already. Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles followed closely behind.

"So, Knuckie, you've been keeping the Master Emerald in good condition for me?" the bat asked, nudging the left shoulder of the echidna which had growled in response.

"Look batgirl, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not getting the Master Emerald. And stop calling me Knuckie, it's Knuckles, K.n.u.c.k.l.e.s!" the echidna shouted back to the bat, earning a sarcastic clap from Shadow.

"You know how to spell your own name, good for you." Shadow said as he looked back slightly, red eyes glaring at the echidna. Knuckles growled slightly, but remained quiet as they entered the commander's room.

"Ah, Tails, Knuckles, good to see that you have arrived. Please, have a seat and we'll get started." The commander said as he gestured to the four chairs that sat in front of his desk. He was a Caucasian skin human with hair and bushy eyebrows of the same color. A long scratch ran along his blind left eye, which was blue instead of being brown like the right eye. The commander wore his usual forest green general outfit and white gloves like the mobians. He was surprisingly muscular for someone of his current age, whatever it could be. Rouge, Knuckles, and Tails took the offer and sat, but Shadow denied it, preferring to lean against the wall instead. "I know you are all wondering why I asked all of you here today. Well, our scientists have found the location of an island a few miles away from the coast of South Island. It is seen to be surrounded by a large impenetrable hurricane."

"I can just chaos control us over there, all I need is the coordinates." Shadow said, his arms crossing against his chest.

"I know you could, but that is one of the problems on getting on the island. You can't use chaos control to get there, or at least, only a chosen few can. Even if you were able to get there, handling the guardian is another matter best to avoid alone." The commander turned and opened his file cabinet, moving the folders one by one quickly before pulling out a file labeled 'Christmas Island'. He placed it on the table and opened it, revealing that the file had little information held inside. "AS you can see, we have no actual info of the island. All that we know is that a few people know about the island, and that Sonic is a part of that few."

"So that's why you originally wanted to meet with Sonic." Rouge said. The human nodded.

"Yes, that island has a lot of valuable resources, including a large amount of chaos energy, and jewels, maybe including some rare jewels, and maybe the existence of chaos emeralds. Sonic, however, is being too arrogant to listen."

"So you want us to interrogate him." The black hedgehog responded as a small smirk appeared on his muzzle.

"That will be of a last resort. I want Tails, here to convince Sonic to allow him on the island, being his adopted brother. I want everyone else to follow, go to plan B if Tails fails to convince the hedgehog. If he succeeds, I want you all to report back to me. You have your mission, now you're dismissed." All the mobians nodded before leaving the room. Unknown to them, the three mobians birds, listened in from outside, concealed in a large bush that was planted in front of the window.

"Christmas Island, huh, home to some legendary jewels, and possibly some chaos emeralds. Did we hit the jackpot or what?" Wave said to her teammates as she removed a microphone-like device from the window.

"Yeah we did, right, Boss." Storm replied as the albatross and swallow looked at their leader. "Boss?" The green hawk seemed frozen in place, a slight mixture of shock and fear clearly seen in his expression.

"Yo, Jet, wake up." Wave said as she snapped her fingers in front of him multiple times, believing this to be some random action, which the hawk would do every so often, though, the reason was unknown. Nothing happened. She waved her hands in front; a confused look appeared on her face. Again nothing happened. Sighing, slightly, she reeled her hand back aiming for the hawk's cheek.

_**Slap!**_

The hawk was sent sprawling on the ground, a dazed look on his face before changing into one of anger. "Why you do that for?" he shouted, causing the swallow to cover his mouth either hand. They waited in silence patiently until the sound of a window opening was heard above them. They knew now that Commander was possibly on to them, and if it wasn't for the strange fact the bush was basically hollow in the inside, they would have been caught. Instead, the human took several seconds to scan the area, trying to locate the source of the sound before giving up and closing the window back down. The group sighed, releasing their held breaths as the sound of the windows locks sliding into place.

_**Slap!**_

The hawk head was jerked to the right as the swallow slapped him again, leaving a barely noticeable red mark on his cheek.

"That one was for almost getting us caught." Wave said angrily.

"And the first?"

"You wouldn't get your head out of the cloud. What's wrong, I haven't seen you look like that since we first formed the Babylon Rogues." she said in slight wonder, an eyebrow rising as she waited for an answer. Jet shook his head, trying to clear his head of the thoughts that surfaced during the meeting.

"It's nothing, just some childhood memories that's all." He said, picking up his extreme gear. "Let's go." He rushed out the bush, quickly leaping onto his board as he flew in the direction of their airship. Wave and Storm looked at each other, confused at their leader's action, but simply followed his lead. However, something was wrong with the young hawk, as the conversation echoed in his mind as they arrived at the airship several minutes later. He knew that whatever the commander was doing could cause trouble, but there was only one thing he course of action he could think of to do for the situation.

He has to warn Sonic.

**Me: Yeah, I'm updating this really fast since I already knew what I was going to write for this chapter, but don't expect this for too long. I'm really trying to focus on finishing one of my other stories, A Knight's Tale. I will, however, update this possibly once every one to two weeks, maybe more depending on how the story of how many reviews I get so if you want this to update quickly, I suggest you review. **

**Cane: Oh just give it a rest, Starkage. Stop worrying about reviews.**

**Blackwing: Oh come on, he just encouraging our readers.**

**Cane: How did you get in here?**

**Blackwing: Didn't you here. I'm making an appearance in this story. When and how I won't tell, but know that this will be my third appearance in a story.**

**Starkage: Fourth, Blackwing, fourth. How am I related you.**

**Cane: I ask the same question about you two.**


	4. Skipping to Plan C

_Skipping to Plan C_

Jet sat at his desk, fingers drumming in boredom on against the polished wood surface. His teammates were keeping an eye on him in suspicion event though he keeps telling them he's fine. HE had found a way to get Wave to stop, insisting that she build some back up gears in case something happen to their original ones.

"The only thing that'll happen to them is you overusing the boards so you can make your ego feel all warm and fuzzy, even though you been beat several times by somebody who barely been on an extreme gear for a week." She stated, but did as told. Not before whispering something to Storm, more likely to be something about keeping an eye on him. Now here he was, sitting in boredom in his revolving chair as Storm cleaned the room. The albatross possibly decided it was better to make use of himself, rather than stand in that room and watch the hawk like a…hawk.

"Storm, can you stop dusting, you making me….ah…ah…AHCHOO." Jet said as he sneezed, blowing some of the dust that sat on his desk away. They floated in front of the hawk, causing him to sneeze several more times, kicking up more dust as he did so.

"Sorry, Boss." Storm apologized as he attempted to shoo the dust particles away from the hawk, but instead had caused Jet to sneeze again.

"I think it would be best if I step out while you clean. I don't want to be a problem for you doing a chore, for once." Jet said, mumbling the last two words as he stood and headed for the door. He expected the albatross to follow or tell him he'll be done in a few. He did not expect for Storm to nod in agreement.

"Alright, Boss." The gray bird simply replied as he continued to work, seeming to focus on his busy work to actually remember his original mission. Jet shrugged as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. Taking a few seconds to see if Storm would follow, he quickly headed to the door. Beside it were the team's extreme gears. Grabbing his board, he opened the door causing a big gust of wind to blow through as the airship continued flying. Jet glanced behind him several times, making sure the other two weren't in sight or had noticed any of his actions, and jumped out, the board underneath his feet. He plummeted toward the ground, performing many tricks such as a 720 and a 360 with a back flip. He was a few feet from the ground when the air combustion kicked in, allowing him to hover off the ground no more than one to two feet. _Alright, now to find Sonic._ He thought as he sped off in the direction of a place that the hedgehog was more likely to be.

"Alright, Jet, I got the backup gears built." Wave said as she entered the office. Stopping as she scanned the room. Storm was cleaning, something they don't see every day, though the room never looked so great than now. Her expression changed from one of recognition to of a mixture between anger and shock. "Storm, where's Jet?" The mentioned mobians turned around, noticing that the swallow was in the room.

"Hey, Wave, Jet said he was going outside for a bit, there was too much dust in here for his nose to handle." Wave glared at Storm, her hands positioned at her hips.

"And what did I ask you to do before I went to my lab?"

"To keep an eye on…" Storm widened his eyes in slight horror as realized his mistake. The swallow groaned in annoyance.

"Go find Jet!" She shouted as she tossed a small GPS to the albatross, which had barely caught in, "I'll get the ship landed and meet up with you."

"Why can't I land the ship?"

"Do you even know where the control room is?"

"Yeah, I do. It's…uh…" Storm lifted his head, a hand underneath his chin as he thought.

"Exactly, now hurry up before you lose his signal." Storm quickly dashed out the room as the purple swallow sighed in arrogance.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Are you sure he went this way?" Knuckles asked the yellow fox, pushing aside leaves and branches in order to jump to the next. Rouge flew over them, hidden by the leaves that spanned out so far off the branches. Shadow hid behind the trees and bushes as he followed. His black fur easily allowing him to blend in with the forest with little effort, being that the sun was beginning to set and more shadows casted amongst the forest.

"I'm sure." Tails said as he glanced in the direction of Knuckles voice, barely catching a hint of the echidna's red fur, "I went on a few runs along with him when I was a bit younger, but for some reason he always ran through this area. I never understood why, there's no chao gardens nearby for a good fifty miles."

"Well, did you notice anything special about the place?" Rouge asked through an earpiece that was lodged slightly into the fox's right ear.

"Nothing. I even did a scanning on the area. It's just as normal as any other place on Mobius, well, besides Christmas and Angel Island. There are, however, a few spikes of chaos energy ever once in a while. They don't form a pattern so I believe their just random energy spikes." The two tails of the fox began to swirl around slightly, gaining a bit more speed as seconds with by. The spinning tails soon caused Tails to hover upwards before dashing off, shouting to the others. "Come on, this might be the best time to ask him."

**(With Jet)**

_Dam, of all places, he chose this forest. _The green hawk thought as he swatted away a few mosquitos that tried to drink some of the bird's blood. Seeing as it was pointless, most of them flew away, looking for an easier target while the others left behind continued to aggravate Jet. Most were unlucky, ending up as a mess of squashed body parts, organs, and blood it had drained from other creatures. He was glad he brought along some bug repellant, spraying into around him, killing the rest of the flying vermin before applying some to his feathers and body. He nearly ran into a tree every so often, but he was glad that no other insects would dare go more than three feet around his body. He increased his speed, dashing into a wide clearing a few minutes later. He scanned the area, locating the target sitting on a boulder dangerously close to the water, at least, for someone who had knew about his personal fear of water. A green parrot with blue stripes going across the top of its head to its back before spreading out across the wings sat perched on the hedgehog's outstretched arm.

"Hey, Sonic!" Jet shouted as he stepped off his board and walked over to the two creatures. Both of them jumped in surprise, the bird fluttered off toward the safety of the trees as the hedgehog whirled around, a small scowl on his face. As he recognized the bird, his expression softened and grew into a well-known smile.

"Hey, Jet, look, if you're looking for a race, you have to wait. I could set one up tomorrow if…" he was cut off by Jet.

"I didn't come here to race. It's…uh…important."

"Well come on and tell me, it can't be that bad."

**(With Tails and the Others)**

Tails, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles continued through the dense trees of the forest, quickly nearing the clearing. As the red echidna leapt onto another tree branch that was a few feet away from him, he was knocked down as another creature decided to have the same idea for the branch. The two were knocked out of the trees, crashing into several branches before landing on the ground with a hard thud.

"Hey, who's the wise guy who…" they both said, stopping as they recognized the each other.

"Storm!" Knuckles shouted, agitation clear in his voice as he jumped up onto his feet, his spiked fist readied to make contact with the gray albatross in front of him, which had also jumped up and held his fist out.

"Why I ought to smash your face in, you stupid echidna." Storm replied sharply, reeling his fist back to do as if intending to do so.

"Storm, we don't have time for them." Wave said, landing beside the gray bird, which had angrily let his fists fall to his side.

"Wave, what are you two doing here?" Tails asked as the black hedgehog and white bat came into view.

"Jet's been acting strangely ever since we overheard your discovery of an island full of treasure. Storm took his eyes off him for three minutes and he ran away."

"Do you think he went to tell Sonic? Not much his personality especially with their rivalry of theirs." Tails continued. Wave nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right, kid." An idea popped into her mind, "Maybe Jet's trying to earn his trust, since we know that you're working for G.U.N. in this mess, he might rat ya out which would allow us to get as much treasure from the island without any trouble without the guardian. Now how come I didn't think of that sooner?"

"Like I said before, not his personality." The yellow fox answered as they walked through the forest once again, their voices were soft whispers as to not alert anybody of their approach. The group came to an abrupt stop as they heard someone shout up ahead followed by the noise of something shattering. The swallow and fox looked at each other worriedly before quickening their pace to the source of the noises.

"Calm down, Sonic." They heard jet said as they hid behind some trees, peering over the side to see the scene. The parrot was now perched on Jet's shoulder, a worried expression on both bird face as they looked at the source of the disruption, an angry hedgehog. Behind the mammal was the boulder, turned into tiny bits of stones and pebbles. Sonic angrily looked at the hawk, but took a few calming breaths before replying.

"Sorry, must have let my temper get the best of me." Sonic said with a slight chuckle.

"What are you going to do?"

"Simple, go to Christmas Island."

"I remember that place; I haven't been there for a long time. Could I come along?"

"Alright, meet me back here tomorrow." The hedgehog said as he shook hands with the hawk. "And Petro" the parrot straightened up on Jet's shoulder, having been excluded from the conversation.

"Say no more." The parrot simply replied, spreading out its wing before flying up toward the sky and disappearing in a flash on light. Sonic quickly ran out the area as a yawn escaped from the hawk's mouth. Climbing back onto his board, he took the same path he took earlier to the airship, not noticing the watching group as he went by.

"Why that little traitor? Now he ruined both of our chances of getting that treasure." Wave said in anger, he fist clenched tightly.

"Plan B it is then." Shadow stated, he smiled at the thought of giving permission to torture the faker. Tails shook his head in disagreement.

"Nope, we're skipping to Plan C." The others looked at the fox in slight confusion.

"Plan C, what's that?" the red echidna asked.

"It's simple; we follow them to Christmas Island."

**Me: Stupid School, I could have had this up two days ago, but due to homework, quizzes, and tests, I only got a chance to finish this today.**

**Tails: Come on, school's not that bad.**

**Jet: Beside, you need it.**

**Me: (growls at the duo) That's coming from someone who never went to school before. (glares at Jet) And why do I always have a problem when I have any references of you in my stories.**


	5. Departing Time is Running a Little Early

_Departing Time is Running a Little Early_

Jet didn't realize that he something was up when he returned to the airship that was landed in a large field several instead of still flying in the air. He did notice when he entered the airship, all lights were out and no noise could be heard. Storm usually leaves at least the hallway lights, somehow being afraid of the dark, at least, when no one is with him. Wave usually causes a bit of a ruckus in her workshop, either improving their boards, or watching TV. He looked at the time, it was 9:05.

_Strange, I know they wouldn't have already gone to sleep. _He thought as he walked to his bedroom. He stopped as the sound of the front door opening and two sets of footsteps entering along with a few whispers.

"Sh," he heard the swallow whisper, "we don't want to alert Jet that we followed him." Jet gasped quietly, realizing why everything was too quiet and dark to be normal. He glanced around in worry, dashing in his room and locking the door. The footsteps grew louder approaching the door.

"Hey, Boss, are you back? We need to discuss something." The hawk didn't answer, looking for a way out, he remembered he still had his board in his hand.

"Jet, we know you're in there, let us in." Wave said angrily, trying to open the door. "Storm, knock this door down." Jet backed up slightly in the room, jumping on board the gear.

"But, it's the boss's door." The small whirring of the air combustion filled up, ready for a blast of air to be released from the extreme gear.

"I don't care! Knock it down." The hawk glared at the door, waiting patiently for the right timing. Seconds pass, no noise could be heard from either sides of the room.

**BAM!**

The door fell to the ground, just as the hawk dashed out the room, causing the two other rouges to duck in reaction. They stood up quickly as they rushed to the front, seeing that the hawk dashing out of the clearing.

"Come on, Storm, we got to catch him." Wave said as she and the gray albatross grabbed their boards and chased after the runaway hawk.

**(Meanwhile with Sonic)**

The blue hedgehog had a suspicious feeling the second he arrived at the workshop. First, all the lights were out, something that Tails doesn't normally do, and they couldn't have had a sudden blackout, the young fox would have fixed it anyway. Second, there was no noise and/or smell to greet him, no tinkering sounds emitting from the garage/workshop. No delicious scent of a warmed up chili dog.

"Hey, Tails, I'm home!" Sonic shouted. His voice echoed throughout the house for several seconds before fading completely away. No response. Something was definitely wrong. HE went upstairs and looked inside his best friend room, he wasn't in there. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of the door closing.

"Hey Sonic, you're here?" He heard the fox ask. Sonics quickly looked at the fox from the top of the stairs, revealing himself to be home. The blue hedgehog raised an eyebrow in surprise, seeing that the fox was panting and a bit of his yellow fur was blown about, even his bangs. The realization struck him as he let a nervous smile escape. They both knew it was going to be hard to lie to someone, especially if it's your brother.

"So, Tails, where ya been?" Sonic stated, ending the weird silence between them. He swore he saw the fox become more nervous he already was, looking for some words to reply back to the hedgehog.

"The commander asked me to come to his office. I got a mission." So far, he wasn't lying.

"And what was the mission about?"

"It's…uh… top secret." The fox knew that the hedgehog already figured out what it was; he just had to pretend he didn't, which would be another hard challenge. Sonic nodded in understanding as he walked down the stairs.

"I got to go out, Tails, I got…uh…family matters to attend to." The hedgehog tried to walk around the fox, but Tails blacked his way.

"Can I come along?" the fox asked. Sonic shook his head to the fox's disappointment.

"Sorry, but when it's time, you can come. Wait possibly a few more years. If you're lucky, you might only have to wait a few months." Sonic tried to go around the fox again, but was blocked by the fox once again.

"Why can't I go with you now? I'm not a little kid you know." Tails said with a fake pout.

"I know, Tails, you just need to be patient. Now could you please move?" Sonic was starting to get irritated as he tries to pass the fox, but his little brother wouldn't let him through. Moving to one side and quickly switching to the other, he was able to falter Tails long enough for him to get through the door and outside. The fox spun around, just in time to see the hedgehog dash out of the clearing. He motioned his hand for the others that his nearby to come out.

"Alright, we got a faker to catch." Shadow said. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other in worry, remembering the last time they had to catch the hedgehog. This isn't going to be easy.

**(Clearing)**

"Ah man, this is bad, this is bad." Jet heard Sonic mumble as he entered the clearing. The hedgehog was pacing back in forth, hands placed on top of his quilled head.

"I'm taking that your friends know too." Jet said as he stepped off his board. The hedgehog nodded, glancing over at the hawk.

"We got to move now." Sonic stated just as the other arrived near the scene, watching from the safety of the forest. The hawk had a grin appear on his beak.

"So, how we get there, Chaos Control, Ocean crossing, Breeze." Jet began suggestion different types of possible options, but the hedgehog shook his head in disagreement. He searched through his quills until he pulled out a key chain with only a remote attached to it. Hitting the red button, the trees that were located directly in front of the pile of rocks began to sink into the earth; some leaned out to provide room for the large workshop that rose out of the ground. Pressing another button, the garage door opened slowly, revealing the room to be filled with a small lab area on the right side while on the left was a bit of tools and blueprints. In the middle was a blue plane, but nothing close to normal compared to a regular one. It had a shape similar to a dragon. The head was almost the duplicate of what a dragon's head might look like; it even had a movable jaw. The body had a curve upward and with spines sticking out except for the cockpit and passenger seat. Attached to the sides of the body were two large wings furled up tightly. Attached to the belly of the plane were the landing gears decorated to look like the legs of the mechanical beast. Each leg was movable and the feet covered each of the wheels. Behind the body was long tail that had two horns at the end. The others thought it was impressive, something they never expect, but the hawk thought otherwise. Jet complained, "We're going in that thing. Of all the things you can do, you chose that."

"Come on, Jet, it's not that old. I polished her earlier and she still working like a charm." Sonic replied as he patted the plane before hedgehog than climbed into the cockpit and gestured to the hawk to take a seat in the passenger seat. The hawk sighed in defeat before climbing into the seat. He pushed a few button and the plane roared to life, literally. The head moved slightly as the jaws parted to release a loud roar. The wings quickly snapped open and began to quickly flap as they rolled down the natural pathway. They gained air seconds later, the legs bending back as they barely scraped the top of the trees. The blue pilot turned a few knobs and pushed a green button, causing a portal of a similar color to appear in front of them. The portal closed, engulfing the plane as it disappeared.

"Alright, can someone tell me what the hell just happen cause I'm completely lost at this moment." Wave stated as she looked to the others. The others bore a shock expression on each of their face, even though two of them knew Sonic longer than the others.

"Join the club, I didn't know either." Tails replied. The others nodded too, and looked I the direction of where the portal was earlier, except for Rouge who spotted something flash inside the workshop. Flying down from the tree branch she was perched on earlier, she peered into the large room, eyes widening even more.

"Uh, guys, I think you want to check this out." She announced to the others. Leaves rustled as the other members of the group approached the bat and looked inside, few mouths hung open as their owners caught a glimpse of what was inside. The dragon plane had blocked the view of other planes with a more average plane appearance. There were four more planes, two were dubbed as 'Hurricane' planes while the other two had the appearance of a military fighter jet.

"Are e sure this is Faker we're following, cause this is nothing he's capable of." Shadow stated as he walked into the room. The others followed as they studied the area.

"Well, we got no time to admire the place," Wave said as he walked over to one of the 'Hurricane' planes, surprisingly it had enough seats to fit the whole group, "we got to catch up to those two. Hey, kid, why don't you fly the plane? You have more experience in flying a plane than I do."

**Me: Alright, journey to the mysterious island is under way. I trying to update the Knight's Tale, but I'm having a hard time wording the story so it sounds right without causing any OOC. At the moment, I got a flow going on this story.**

**Jet: Well hurry it up, other stories got to be made and people are getting impatient.**

**Me: And you're annoying me, again. So unless you don't want to end up like your family, I suggest you stop.**

**Jet: I was talking about me or the readers. I was talking about your brothers. **

**Me: (looks at Cane and Blackwing who glares in return.) Oh would you just be patient, I'm didn't forget about you two.**


	6. Getting to the Island

_Getting to the Island_

"Alright, now let see if I can get this thing working." Tails said as he studied the various buttons on the control panel of the Hurricane plane. The others, except Shadow, studied the workshop, examining bits of blueprints and other inventions that lay scattered around the area. The black hedgehog leaned against the wall of the building close to the garage door, studying the area where the portal appeared and later disappeared. His ears perked up as he turned to face the red echidna which was holding a black circle thing. A expression of curiosity changed to that of fear on Knuckles's face as the muffled ticking sound emitted from it.

"Storm, catch." He shouted to the albatross. The Babylon rouge had spun just in time to catch the ticking contraption, an fearful expression appeared on his face.

"No, you can have it back." The black contraption was tossed back to Knuckles, the ticking became loud enough for the others to slightly hear, if they had paid attention to it.

"I insist." It was tossed back to Storm.

"No, finders keeper." It was tossed right back to Knuckles.

"But you're a rouge, you suppose to like treasure." The echidna tossed right back.

"But this is one of _**your **_friends' contraptions, so it's only right that you have it." Storm tossed it right back to the worry echidna as the ticking grew louder and faster.

"Oh would you two idiots stop playing hot potato. Give it here." Shadow sayed angrily, snatching the device out of the echidna's hand and threw outside. It landed right on the banks of the lake. The ticking grew louder before abruptly stopping. The hedgehog gave the duo his infamous glare, growling slightly as he stated, "You both been scared of a device that doesn't even do…" the hedgehog was interrupted as a siren started from the thrown object, the workshop was bathed in a red flashing light as it began to shake and sink back into the ground.

"I got it." Tails shouted as he pushed the combination of a green, blue, and red button. The engine shook as the plane roared to life.

"About time." Wave said in worry as she quickly climbed into the plane. The other followed, with Shadow standing on the plane's wing. The plane moved slowly, it was a miracle the plane was able to make it out the garage before the workshop sunk back into the ground. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they soared into the sky.

"Alright, so, do anybody know how we catch up with Sonic and Jet, because I have no clue how." Tails announced seconds later as they soared through the sky.

"Hit one of those buttons, one of them might open the portal." Storm said.

"Or one of them might make this plane self-destruct." Wave replied.

"I believe I have a better way." Shadow said before explaining, "The portal Faker open was pure chaos, it's almost has the same energy as a chaos control. I had located where the portal transported the two while the kid was trying to get the plane started."

"Well why didn't you chaos control, whatever that is, there?" Wave shouted arrogance, seeing that it would have save them from almost being buried alive.

"This was a better way to follow them, unless you rather fall several miles into shark-infested water and attempt to swim after them. That is, if you don't get eaten first." The black hedgehog gave a small smirk as he noticed the swallow giving him a frown, but refrained from commenting on the subject.

"Shadow, do you have a chaos emerald with you?" Knuckles asked.

"What type of question is that, of course I do." The black hedgehog pulled out a green chaos emerald from his quills before gripping the edge of the wing.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!"**

The same green glow enveloped the plane before disappearing quickly, along with the plane.

**(Somewhere off the western coast of South Island)**

A bright light appeared over the ocean as the Hurricane plane was teleported miles away from the mysterious hurricane. The group had to get to the sudden brightness of the sun, since of they had traveled to another part of the planet where the sun was still shining on.

"Hey, there they are." Wave shouted, adjusting to the light first and spotting the dragon plane a couple miles away. Tails spotted them too and had to plane boost in order to lower at least a mile gap between the two. The other passenger had a different opinion as they too sped up to increase the gap. The sky was partially cloudy, none were blocking the sun, and the dragon plane decided to take advantage of it and disappear amongst them.

"Hey, Rouge, can you spot them?" Tails shouted to the bat.

"Yeah, I can sweetie, and you don't have too shout." Rouge said as she scanned the clouds, searching for a shadow or a blue gleam. She quickly caught sight of the plane as the clouds began to thin out, but not enough for the others to see. It seem to have a straight path. She quickly glanced ahead to find the reason of its current path. Miles away, barely visible was a hurricane, though, it seem to be spinning in the opposite direction of a normal one, and was forcing itself to stay in one spot. "Hurricane straight ahead." She shouted, but as she did, the plane made a quick U-turn back to the group. The clouds had thinned out enough for the others to catch sight of the event as the plane flew overhead before following the plane from behind. Tails looked back curiously, wondering what the pilot was doing, only to catch sight of the dragon's jaw part and a red glow emit from what could possibly be a throat if it was real.

"Everyone hold on." He shouted as the red glow took the form of a fire ball possibly bigger than the head itself. The ball was launched at the group, but the fox evaded in time. "Shadow, I suggest you get inside, this could get a bit messy." They were now only a three miles away from hurricane and the island it hides.

"This is your brother we're worrying about." The black hedgehog replied, but willing did so as he took the empty seat in behind Rouge. Another fire ball was thrown at the plane, burning the right wing where Shadow had stood. "Alright, so he's actually being serious." The hedgehog commented as he glanced back to see the dragon plane quickening its pace. Instead of unleashing another fire ball, it flew over the plane yet again, letting the tail puncture the sides of the plane as it did so. Oil had stained the white horns on the tail, but was continuing to pour out of the plane and plummet toward the ocean.

"Guys, we're not going to make it." Tails shouted as he watches the gas meter drop drastically. The dragon plane moved behind the Hurricane and sent the plane flying toward the hurricane. The plane was forcefully sucked into the raging wind and water as pieces of metals were ripped off. The other plane took a less dangerous way into the island, simply flying overhead and gong through the eye of the storm.


	7. Call of the Wolf

_Call of the Wolf_

The afternoon sun was blazing high over the shoreline of the hidden island. Several mounds of sand were scattered slightly throughout the beach, along with twisted metal, shattered pieces of boulders, and the occasional driftwood that floats in from time to time. A lone crab scurried across the sand, pinches snapping open and close as it approached the closely packed sand mounds. It studied the mounds curiously, viewing one mound after another until something peek its interest. Sticking out of the sand of the fifth mound was a piece of white fur. Reaching out its claw, the red crab pinched the fur.

"Ow!" A feminine voice shouted as the mound began to shake slightly. The crustacean was hanging to the white fur as the bat lifted itself up slightly before turning her attention to the crab. Rouge angrily grabbed the crab, causing it to rip a bit of her fur out, and threw it several meters away from her. The crab landed with a thud, but seemed practically intact as it scurried away inland. The white bat watched it scurry away in frustration before scanning the surrounding areas, "Hey, guys, we made it." She heard a groan escape the mound on her right side as red dreads stuck out of the mound before releasing the echidna from it. Red eyelids open to reveal violet eyes as they quickly scanned the area.

"We made it. Man, for a second I thought we were goners." Knuckles replied as he rubbed his head to dull the headache that formed after being hit with one of the piece of metal when they entered the tornado. The other mounds were now starting to fall apart, revealing Shadow, Storm, Wave, and Tails. "Wait a minute," the echidna looked out toward the calm blue ocean in shock, "wasn't there a hurricane here just a second ago." The others looked out in the same direction, noticing it was way calmer than earlier.

"Maybe, it only affects those who aren't on the island." Tails suggested.

"Well, don't worry; you'll be seeing it again real soon." A slightly deep voice replied. The group turned to find a gray wolf standing on the outskirt of the forest. Dark brown eyes glared at the group, a small snarl trying to escape the closed muzzle.

"Oh yeah, you and what army." The white albatross shouted to the wolf. The canine let a mischievous smile cross his muzzle before replying.

"You mean this army." The wolf said. He took a step forward before lifting his head toward the sky; a loud howl escaped his mouth. Several seconds after the wolf was finished howling, the vegetation behind the mammal rustled greatly as hundreds of wolves rushed out from the forest to stand side by side of the first. Some dashed through the undergrowth while others leaped from branch to branch of the understory.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Wave growled as she sent a glare at the rouge. The group had gotten into position for the wolves attack. Rouge and Tails were ready to take off into the air, Knuckles and Storm had fist held out and ready to punch, Wave had pulled out a few bombs from her tool bag she carried, and Shadow had two chaos spears ready to throw if one dare approach. The gray wolf looked toward the assembled pack and barked several times, earning nods and responding barks. Seconds later the wolves were approaching quickly in rows of fifteen. Shadow threw the chaos spears at the first two wolves, causing scorch marks to appear on the flank and the duo to run off whining. Tails and Rouge had flown into the air and were swooping down for the occasional kicks when ever given the chance. Knuckles and Storm were sending out flurries of punches, making a few wolves fly into the air. Wave was throwing bombs after bombs, some had several injured the wolves, forcing them to retreat from the field, while others only caused minor scratches and bruises. Though, with all the effort the group was putting out to stop the attacking force, for every wolf they forced to retreat, another one took it spot. A sudden loud bark erupted throughout the battle and all the wolves retreated back behind the leader.

"Impressive, the Guardian was right to take caution against you." The wolf said with interest as he smirked, "Though, can you handle this?" His right hind leg moved back just as his left foreleg did. HE moved backward slightly, letting the fur on his belly brush against the sandy ground before releasing a powerful bark that forced the sand to blow out almost like a tsunami and head straight for the mobians. They all held their arms in an x position in front of their face, their eyes closed tightly and their heads turned the other way. They heard the slight thudding of paw steps, but the sand blew too hard for the group to determine their destination. The group lowered their defenses slightly as the sandstorm became weaker, allowing them to see the sudden drop of wolves in front of them since there was only about five hundred of the remaining nine hundred wolves in front of them. They glanced to the sides of them, seeing that the other wolves were nowhere in sight. Shadows summoned another chaos spear as black ears perked up as another slight thud was made from the direction behind Rouge.

"Watch out!" He shouted as he hurled the energy spear at what seemed like empty air, but made another thud as it hit something. A brown wolf howled in slight pain, a scratch running down its muzzle, before growling in frustration and lunging at the group. It let out a whine as Storm grabbed the canine by the throat. The wolf folded its ears back and growled as it tried to bite the albatross hand until it was hurled toward the forest with a scared expression on its face. The 'missing' wolves appeared in the same area as the first, each had teeth bared and ready to pounce. "Everyone, get ready." Shadow shouted as a slight red glow. Tails and Rouge instantly grabbed the other three mobians, two of them being confused at the moment, and hoisted them up into the air.

"Wait, don't do that." The gray wolf said as the others froze in fear, some had ran away the instant they saw the glow.

"You asked this amongst yourselves." The black hedgehog replied as the glow grew larger, "CHAOS BLAST!" The red glow enveloped the hedgehog before expanding in a dome shape toward the wolves at a fast rate. Some of the wolves were lucky to escape being thrown into the air, but others, including the leader, were blasted into the air, burn marks covering their fur, as they were tossed in random directions. Some were lucky to only land in the ocean, but most landed on the ground with a loud thud, a few had landed in or had broken a tree branch as they fell. The wolves quickly recovered, but whined slightly as they dashed back, leaving the leader to struggle back up onto its hind leg.

"You may have your laughs, but just you wait. You'll be begging for your death when the Guardian is done with you all." The wolf turned in followed its comrade into the dense wilderness of the forest.

"Ok, that was kind of weird." Tails said as he gently placed Knuckles onto the ground before landing beside him.

"Tell me about, how they were even able to talk is what I want to know." Wave replied as she dropped to ground along with Storm as Rouge land beside them.

"Maybe it's the chaos energy on the island, another reason why G.U.N. might want it." Shadow said as he watched the sun began its slow descent toward the horizon. "We should go look for shelter, its starting to get late."

"I believe shelter would be the least of our problems." Storm said as they approached the forest, "who knows what other creatures are going to attack us now. We still have a lot more things to worry about, even if you don't count Sonic, the Boss, and the Guardian."

"I really wish Omega was here." Rouge said as she walked beside Shadow, pushing away large tree leaves, ducking under the occasional low hanging braches or stepping over upturned roots. Shadow glanced as he replied.

"Right now, I agree with you."

**Me: I just wish to make a few announcements. One, there might be another surprise guest in the story much later. Two, I'm getting ready for a new story, which can be viewed on my profile. If interested to be in it, read War for Mobius: Sign up for info on how to do so. Three, thank you for everyone who reading this and special thanks to all my reviewers. **


	8. A New fight and a Discovery

_A New fight and a Discovery_

"Damn trees." Shadow cursed as he pushed aside another low-hanging branch. Rouge held it out for the others behind her to not get hit. Knuckles, being unfortunate to be at the back, was smacked in the head as the branch repelled back to place.

"Ouch," he shouted, causing the others to stop as he rubbed the large bump on his head. Wave and Storm chuckled at his mishap, leaning against two opposite trees, and did not see the small wooden platform that they were now standing on or the cage hanging over there head. The cage fell downward, the small metal clips hooking the metal loops and yanking back up, trapping the two birds inside. Knuckles opened his mouth, about to make a remark, but was drowned out by a loud squawk and laughter.

"Hahaha, look what we got here, birds stuck in a cage, huh." The rest of the group glared at the echidna.

"I didn't say that." He stated as chuckle was heard once more.

"Yes, that would be me." The group looked around, all except for those trapped where in fighting position, "Up here." They all looked upward. Sitting on a branch a few feet above them was the same green parrot with blue stripes on its wings and going across its back. "Hey ya, remember me. I'm that same parrot that was there when ya were spying. Let me show you what we do to spies, especially trespassing spies." As if on command, the leaves surrounding them began to violently shake widely. Birds of all kind, from blue jays to owls, appeared on the surrounding branches. Most were carrying bags of hot rocks and varies bugs. Others held hot coals or had their talons sharpened to attack, "Anyone got any last words before ya sent packing back to the mainland. No, suit yourself." And with a slight nod, the other birds attacked. The birds carrying nothing swooped down, missing a few feet away. The others were bombarding them from above, releasing the bugs or throwing the hot rocks. Shadow charged up a chaos spear in one hand and sent it hurling at an approaching hawk. The hawk disappeared in a small flash of light, reappearing behind the hedgehog and slicing at his back.

"How?" he whispered as he turned whirled around. The others were having their own sort of trouble. Knuckles was punching at the attacking birds, only to be striking thin air as they easily dodged the attack. Rouge and Tails were chasing after the bombarding feathered creatures; each time they got close the birds would teleport away, making the chase never-ending. Wave and storm were trying to find a way out of their imprisonment, trying being the key term since they were failing miserable. Nobody had notice a stray yellow jacket heading toward the flying yellow fox, landing and blending in its fur, and stinging him on the side. Tails yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground with a thud, his left side burning in pain.

"Uh oh," the parrot said, eyes widened as he looked at the injured fox. The wind suddenly picked up, blowing the leaves wildly and causing a slight sandstorm. A figure rushed by, picking up the fox, never stopping as it did so, and dashed off the scene just as the sand stopped floating in the air. Behind it was a trail of sandy footprints. When the group was able to see once more, the birds were gone, even the parrot. During the chaos, Wave and Storm were cut down from their cages and were sprawled on the ground from the sudden drop.

"Where did they go?" Knuckles shouted as he looked around angrily.

"More importantly, what happened to Tails, and why were they scared about hurting him?" Rouge said as she looked around spotting the trail of foot prints. They all look at each other before following the trail. It led them through an obstacle-free path, making it easy for them to reach their destination quickly. They soon approached a large cave, Tails sitting up, slightly dazed, at the side of the entrance.

"Tails, you okay?" the echidna asked, kneeling beside him, helping the fox kit up.

"Yeah, I…I'm okay." He weakly said, using Knuckles as a support. Shouting and the clinging of jewels were heard from inside the cave. They looked at each other before rushing, except for Knuckles who was still supporting a weakened Tails. Shadow and Rouge stood at the entrance; both eyes were widened in shock and one of them felt like she was in paradise.

"You two have got to see this." Rouge said; her eyes glued to what was in the cave. The echidna and fox finally had reached the cave, there jaws dropped at the sight in front of them.

"I…I thought this was just a myth." Knuckles stuttered, but in front of him were chaos emeralds. Not one, not two, but thousands of them, piled up into separate piles that stretched out through the cave. Some chaos emeralds were stuck in the wall and ceiling. In the first two piles, practically swimming in the mystical jewels were Wave and Storm.

"I didn't know this many chaos emeralds existed. I thought that were only seven." Shadow stated as they walked through the cave, the piles sitting on both sides of them and were gradually getting smaller as they went farther back. The two Babylon Rouges had stopped marveling in the treasure, carrying away an emerald with the same color as theirs and ran to catch up to the group.

"Hey is that," Knuckles cried out as they approached a wider area in the cave. Torches were spaced out on the walls; between them were murals and an ancient description. No chaos emeralds were present in this area, instead in the middle of the room was a shrine similar to the Master Emerald shrine on Angel Island, "how is there another shrine here?"

"Hey, look at this." Rouge shouted as she stood in front of the first mural to the left. It had four dragons in it. One was hovering above the others. On the right side of three was a black dragon with a red belly, light red wing membranes, and blood red eyes. The two horns on his head were bent back slightly like an antelope. Its tail was flatter than the others and was adorned with a two medium-size spikes near the edge, one set being larger than the other. The one on the right was also black, but was completely black and had golden yellow eyes, glaring in what could be disgust. The one between them was a phthalo green dragon with an olive green belly, underside of tail, and wings with dark brown eyes, olive green, tail-tip similar to a mace, and brown spikes that are spaced apart on the body, on the wing tips, and on top of the head. The one above them was light blue dragon with green eyes. Its wings were large and rough-edged with sky blue membranes. Two large white horns were sticking out of its head similar to a goat, white spikes at the end of tail and on the top of wing. The water medallion it wore was to supposedly be glowing with the colors of the seven originally thought to only exist chaos emeralds.

"The description, its…Babylon."

"What does it say?" Tails asked, now feeling better now. The swallow and echidna walked up to the mural, studying the words underneath it.

"It says that the four dragons in the mural, from left to right, are Blackwing, Protector of Darkness, Starkage, Guardian of Nature, and Rasgnarok, God of Apocalypse and Judgment. The one above them all is Cane, the God of Chaos Energy. They are all brothers, but it seems to be more focused on the blue dragon. Cane is said to be the last free dragon of the ancient times, being hunted and hated by all society, except for one hedgehog named Malisha. They soon fell and love, but were forced off of South Island. Cane created this island to get away from the torture. Few people had wondered to this island in search of a new life and wildlife was soon introduced here and they were soon evolved enough to control the chaos energy in the island and became a lot smarter and stronger than their other relatives. Malisha soon gave birth to two kids, Ogilvie and Chaos. Chaos soon learned his water abilities passed down from his farther, who had died some time ago in a battle a few days after the two boys' birth, and became known as the God of Destruction. Several decades later, the Babylon's had reached Mobius and had soon formed a friendly relationship between each other. Blah, blah, blah, a treaty was formed with the Black arms." Shadow eyes widened in shock, "Blah, blah, blah, world almost destroyed by Rasgnarok's first attempt at revenge of the earth. Blah, blah, blah, Echidnas stole the Master Emerald form its original resting spot and Chaos followed in watch."

"What!" Knuckles shouted out loud as if not wanting to believe what Wave just said.

"Ya heard it," they all whirled around, facing the wolf and the parrot that was in front of the exit to the room, "your race thought that the Guardians of this Island were being lazy. Be lucky the current Guardian didn't take it when he had the chance to." The parrot replied. They all got into attack position, knowing they could overcome those two easily, "Goodnight." They all looked at the bird in confusion as an air bubble surrounded their heads. Just as they did, several bats, each wearing an air bubble, was carrying a small ball of knockout gas. The flying mammals dropped them, they gassed quickly spread out through the area, making the group feel slightly dizzy. They struggled to stay awake, but a few moments later they each dropped to floor into an unwanted sleep.


	9. The Guardian Revealed

_The Guardian Revealed_

Stamping of feet were heard several miles through the quiet forest as two spider monkeys followed the gray wolf with the green and blue parrot perched on its shoulder, one was carrying the yellow fox kit and the other the swallow. Behind them were two orangutans carrying the white bat and the echidna. They arrived at a wooden wall with a large hole in one side, allowing easy entrance and exit from the village it once surrounded. They entered revealing the village burnt to the ground or in a pile of wooden rubble. In the center of the ruined village was a large base possibly twenty feet high with a large clearing in the trees, making it the only way into the village by air.

"Hey, Petro," one of the orangutans said, Knuckles stirring slightly in its arm. The green parrot seemed to not hear the primate, "Petro."

"What, what is it, Oran?!" Petro said in agitation as he turned around to face the orangutan, feathers fluffing up giving him the appearance almost like a chick with its downy feather.

"Uh, the intruder is beginning to wake up." He said nervously.

"Yeah, this one of here is too." The gorilla replied, Shadow stirring slightly, fingers closing slightly as the hedgehog eyes opened slightly, "Can I knock him back out."

"No, the Guardian would be mad if we did. I'll just go inform him of the capture." The parrot said as he flapped his wings, lingering above the wolf's shoulder before flying off to the base.

"Ugh, what just…" Shadow groaned in slight pain as he lifted his hand to rub his head. He stopped seconds later as he realized he was being carried. He struggled under the gorilla's grip, gaining free just as the other awoke.

"Unhand me you filthy ape." Rouge shouted she punched the orangutan carrying her in the face, causing it to be sprawling to the ground as she hovered in the before landing on the ground softly.

"Petro," the wolf shouted as he back toward the base as the others had released themselves from their captives and had token them out easily as they try to get their guard up, "you need the hurry it up in there!" Shadow adjusted his inhibitor rings, looking at the wolf with a smirk.

"You made our mission easier. Now be a good doggy and go fetch the guardian. He must be pretty weak to send a bunch of animals to deal with us." The wolf stopped in its place, fur bristling up as it snarled at the group.

"Felder now is not the time for your temper to act up, especially to one who believes he could easily defeat me." A voice shouted causing them all to freeze in place. Felder's ears laid against his head, his tail between its legs as he looked at the ground in disappointment. Shadow and the others looked up, seeing Sonic standing on a branch several feet above their heads, his arms cross, and a currently common frown on his face as he glared at the group. Jet was also there, leaning against the same tree on a branch a few feet below Sonic's, a large grin on his face as he looked at the group.

"Hey ya." Jet said, as he waved below before jumping down along with Sonic. They landed with a thud in front of the group, dusting themselves off before Sonic spoke again.

"Hey, I'm happy to see ya got through all the animals with little damage, and Tails, sorry about that yellow jacket, had a stern talking to it for that." The group raised an eyebrow in confusion. Je saw there expression and chuckled.

"The animals here are not like the normal ones found anywhere else. The creatures have been mutated by the chaos energy on the island, allowing them a certain amount of control over it and the ability to communicate with mobians and humans and still able to understand there distinct cousins. I thought you learn that from the cave. Why else would Sonic lead you all there?" Jet explained.

"Jet, you have a lot of explaining to do." Wave shouted glaring at the hawk in frustration. Jet lifted a finger, making it move side to side as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't be getting mad. It's not a good idea to upset my brother." Jet said with a wide smirk. Sonic rolled his eyes at the comment

"Your brother!" they all shouted at the same time, looking at the blue hedgehog to see if it was true.

"He's right. I'm his brother. He was adopted into the family after both his parents died from a deadly disease along with the most of the other citizens of Babylon Garden." Sonic replied as Petro landed on his shoulder, "Anyway, I believe you have overstayed your welcome here, leave now or I'll do something I'll regret." Knuckles laughed at the comment, making the hedgehog raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, we'll do that, after we find and beat the Guardian of this place." Sonic, Jet, Petro, and Felder had burst out laughing at Knuckles comment.

"You have no idea who you're talking to do you?" Felder replied through his laughter, "Sonic is the guardian of this island."

"What?!" they all shouted, not believing what they just heard.

"Ha, you're just like Felder, slow and dimwitted." Petro said chuckling earning a growl from the wolf.

"Hey, I'm not slow, I'm special."

"Same thing."

"So, what happened between you and the G.U.N. Commander?" Rouge asked the question she said the last time she and Shadow personally visited the hedgehog. Sonic sighed in defeat, closing his eyes.

"Look around you," Sonic replied, making a suggestion to the destroyed village. The others looked around, gasping in shock at the smoldering buildings, "this is what the G.U.N. Commander did. He caused a three year war when I was only one. He had attacked Babylon Gardens during the first year of the war. A disease had followed and was soon spread throughout the place. We tried to help, but they blocked off our way. Only a few people had escaped the garden in time, one of them was Jet. The commander soon made his way to our island, back then it wasn't surrounded by the hurricane barrier and was only avoided by the sharks that protected the waters and the birds of prey that protected the skies. My dad tried to form a treaty with them, just as he did with the Black Arms a year before. He denied all attempts, only seeking the jewels of the island. The villagers along with my dad try to drive them back, but we didn't have enough supplies, having been trapped in the village. We had to have the animals gather supplies, but it wasn't enough. He made it through the barricade and killed off most of the villagers. I wanted to help, but my mom wouldn't let me. I was sent off the island to my uncle's, Jet was staying over there at the time. My parents along with the surviving villagers had sacrificed themselves by creating a large chaos blast. It got rid of all but him. He somehow got off the island and hasn't made another attempt at the island…until now." They all looked down, seeing that they were being used for another person's scheme.

"So, we're not different after all." Shadow replied. Petro chuckled quietly as he whispered.

"You have no idea." Felder chuckled slightly at his comment.

"Well, ya should have said that earlier." Wave said nervously, legs crossed slightly and her head down nervously.

"And why is that?" Sonic asked in confusion. The island shook slightly as an intercom was blared throughout the island.

"DEFENCE SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING. DEFENCE SYSTEM MALFUNCTIONING. HURRICANE SHIELD SHUTTING OFF!" the voice died as everyone glared at the swallow.

"Really Wave." Jet said. Wave was about to reply until the area was engulfed in a red flashing light, sirens blared out and the animals nearby except for the parrot and he wolf began to run amok. Sonic and Jet looked at each other with grim faces before rushing toward base. The others had followed and had climbed up the two flights of stairs and into a surveillance room.

"Sharel, what's happening?!" Sonic asked as a falcon came rushing up to him.

"Guardian, the sharks, hawks, and eagles from sector D and S has reported a group of G.U.N. ships and jets approaching this way, ad their coming in fast." Sonic walked up to the screen before looking at the falcon.

"Tell Maurice and Drake to get all the sharks to tear through the ships. Send some bombers to assist Herald and Joseph. I want all predators near the beach. All birds are to be in position if they make it past them. Everyone else, have their traps ready. This is not a drill." As he finished, the building shook slightly as the sound of a helicopter approaching was heard from above.


	10. A Big Problem, A New Adventure

_A Big Problem, A New Adventure_

"Uh oh." Sharel worriedly said as the whirring of the helicopter stopped and the building stopped shaking. Sonic and Jet didn't hesitate, rushing out the door. The duo's friends looked at each other in curiosity before dashing off to catch up with the hedgehog and hawk, followed by the falcon along with Petro and Felder.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, the guardian of the island." A familiar voice shouted from atop of the base as the group dashed outside. They quickly turned around and looked up, a snarl set on Sonic's face as he recognized the figure.

"Abraham." He growled, narrowing his eyes at the smirking human.

"Hello, Sonic. Had a nice time dealing with your friends?" the G.U.N. Commander replied as he glanced at the others he had given the mission to in the first place. Two soldiers stood by his side, each carrying a combat rifle in their hands. Behind them were four soldiers carrying shotguns and snipers.

"It was all a setup, wasn't it?" Shadow shouted as they all took their fighting position. He chuckled slightly before replying.

"Yes, if he had gotten rid of you like the guardian is supposed to do, I wouldn't have to deal with any other pests and just have Sonic and Jet to worry about, but since he didn't, you provided at least a good distraction so I can retrieve a very precious item from the island. Now if you excuse me, I got an emerald to study." The commander turned around speaking to the guard on his right, "Tell all troops that the objective is complete and they are to return to base." The soldier pulled out a communicator, repeating the main parts of the commander's orders, before entering the helicopter with the others. The helicopter's propeller began to turn once more, lifting the copter above the trees through the circular gap and away from the island. Sonic began walking away toward the entrance of the village.

"Where do you think, you're going, Faker." Shadow said as he rushed in front of him before he had made it out the hole, crossing his arms as he glared at his rival.

"Move out the way, Shadow, I have to check on something important and make sure it still there." Sonic said as the others had caught up.

"Can we come along?" Tails asked as he walked up to the hedgehog, "I want to figure out what this emerald that the Commander was talking about."

"Yeah, and how come I can't have that jewel to myself." Rouge replied with a pout.

"Fine, it should be in a cave at top of the mountain several miles west of here. It would take someone a whole day to get there, and that's with super speed. I do, have an easier way to get there though, but I need some room." Sonic replied as he took his gloves off and tossing them to Jet, who easily caught them.

"You are lucky, he never allows anyone to see the emerald unless special occasions. Even the ones that guard the emerald aren't allowed inside." Petro said, perched on Jet's shoulder as the group backed away. The hawk replied in agreement.

"How do we get there faster?" Wave asked, slightly confused. Sonic chuckled slightly at the response before replying.

"I have other abilities beside super speed." He said as he body began to glow. The most of the members of the group stared in wonder and shock as the blue hedgehog's fur hardened and turned into scales and were darkened slightly, but the glow had increased its intensity and was now blinding the group. All except for the two quills near the middle of his back had disappeared. The two remaining quills grew into large wings, a sky blue membrane making the wings looking alike jagged fans and two small horns were formed at the tip. Two horns, bent back slightly like a goat, grew out the top of his head. His nose and mouth moved outward, forming a scaly snout. His eyes became a brighter green, but seemed to experience little change. His neck grew longer and two frills formed beside his neck. His tail grew longer; given a reptilian look, and two spikes curving toward the tip grew near the edge. The bones and his legs and arms broke, shifted, and fuse in different ways, forcing the hedgehog onto all fours. His hands became longer and on each fingertip was an inch long claw. His feet were given five, their formation slightly similar to a bird. Each also had a claw, but half an inch shorter than the hands. Now placed around his neck was a gold chained necklace with a water medallion attached to it, glowing brightly in different colors. The glow began to subside, the group looked up and the group gasped in shock, except for Shadow who simply had a look of surprise on his face. Standing in front of them in place of the hedgehog was a large dragon, roughly the same size as the base.

"Due to my 'unique' family heritage, I had developed the ability to shape-shift into any blood-related member of my family." The dragon replied before lying down on the ground, "Come on, no time to lose." He unfolded one of his wings, making it easier for the group to reach his back. Tails and Rouge flew up to the dragon form of Sonic's back. Knuckles glided up to meet them in took a seat behind them. The Babylon Rouges used the wing as a support to reach the back, but instead of sitting with his comrades, Jet sat at the front of the group, right in front of Tails. Shadow, however, resented climbing aboard and had to be persuaded by Rouge to climb on, though, he had a frown on his face before sitting in front of Knuckles, but behind Rouge.

"Everyone, hold on to a ridge," Jet said as he carefully grabbed the frills. Looking back, the hawk saw that each mobian had a tight grip on the row of ridge that grew straight down Sonic's back, "we're ready for takeoff." The left wing began to unfurl, snapping open with a slight crack as the dragon stood up, making his passenger grip what they were holding to stay on the scaly back even harder. Sonic turned himself around where he was now facing the gap in the trees. The wing began to flap at a steady pace as Sonic rushed toward the opening, "Hold on tight, once we're over the trees it'll be smooth flying." Right before they were sent crashing into the side of the metal base, Sonic launched himself upward, jerking the mobians on his back as he quickly flapped his wings to gain momentum. After clearing several miles above the trees, Sonic straighten himself so that he was now horizontal the swaying trees below and turned westward. Just as he said, sitting several miles away from the village was a mountain whose peak easily cleared the cloud layer that surrounded it. His wing beats grew slower until it was as if he glided most of the way. They were far above the island to have a better chance of seeing the whole island. Its shape was unique; from a certain few it would have the shape of a slug. Near the middle was the village, easily spotted by its hole. The mountain, directly in the middle of the island was covered in cliffs and had a road running up the side of it up to halfway. Sitting on the largest cliff was another town, not as badly damaged as the one in the forest, but had dealt its fair share in the war. Sonic angled himself so he was flying over the clouds, the already freezing air becoming colder as he did so. As they approach the top of the mountain, right below the peak was another large cliff with a large cave. A polar bear and a penguin seemed to be in the middle of an argument, an artic fox holding back the bear and a wolverine holding back the penguin.

"It's your fault, how could you let this happen." The polar growled at the penguin, trying not to hurt the fox in front of him.

"My fault," the penguin retaliated angrily, "you're five times bigger than me, and you should've been able to scare them off. Now what do we do, the Guardian would be mad to find out…" the penguin stopped as the animals noticed Sonic approaching.

"Seem like he already knows." The wolverine whispered worriedly. The dragon landed and all of the mobians onboard got off, landing with a thud on the snow, sinking ankle deep in the snow. AS the last one got off, Sonic was engulfed in the same glowing light before changing back into a hedgehog.

"Move aside, Roger, Herbert." Sonic said as he addressed the penguin and the polar bear. The duo quickly stepped inside, gulping slightly as the hedgehog and companions entered.

"You're so dead." Petro chuckled slightly as he passed by the two creatures before rushing to catch up with the others. The inside of the cave was decorated in various gems, from pearls to diamond, causing Rouge, Wave, and Storm to gaze upon them in a trance-like state.

"Got a lot of jewels on this island, Blue, you won't mind if a few go missing do ya?" Rouge asked as she continued to stare at the jewel-covered wall, nearly reaching out to grasp a loose sapphire out of the wall.

"I would, so hands off." Sonic replied as a wall of air surrounded the sapphire. Rouge frowned in disappointment before following the group into a large area. "No!" Sonic shouted as he looked around the room. Torches lit the wall similar to the chaos emerald filled one, but instead had four murals on the wall, two on each side. Each had a picture of one of the four dragons and that info specifically on the dragon itself. In the middle of the area was the reason for the hedgehog's outburst. An alter half the size of the master emerald alter and only had four pillars surrounding it. Each pillar was covered in jewels going around like a coil, and on top of each was the statue of the dragon standing on what could be a small pedestal with the mural of the dragon to the left or right side of it. On each pedestal was a medium-sized slot of varies sizes, each was empty and the statue seemed a bit dull. On top of the alter was another pedestal, but the top was completely bare.

"What's wrong?" Wave asked as she examined the alter in curiosity.

"The Shift Emerald and the Dragon Gems were stolen." Jet said as he stared, a mixed sounding of shock and anger in his voice.

"What are they?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms and glanced at the hawk, but continued to examine the room.

"The Dragon Gems," Sonic started as he faced the group, "are four powerful jewels that each of my ancestors since their birth. You can kind of call it their birth stones. Each has different abilities granted to its holder. Cane's aquamarine allows the person ability to control water and air. Blackwing's agate gives the ability to disappear and move like a shadow. Starkage's aventurine allows control over natural disasters. But the worst of all is Rasgnarok's onyx. It has the ability to recreate or reanimate the dead and to the person's personal servants." The blue hedgehog's friend began to show a look of worry or surprise on their faces, "Now the Shift Emerald is a light-blue chaos emerald that shape-shifts between the four gems. Depending on its form will depend on the ability received. It original form has characteristic a bit similar to a topaz, but it mostly look like a chaos emerald."

"A shape-shifting jewel, I could use one of those in my collection." Rouge said as she imagined the appearance of the jewel.

"No way are you going to get off with my emerald." Shadow grunted humorously at the comment as he looked at his rival.

"Your emerald and you called me being possessive." The red-striped hedgehog replied with a smirk on his face. The blue hedgehog let out a small growl in retaliation before sharply replying.

"Of course I would say 'my emerald' because I'm the one who created it." The blue hedgehog snapped, glaring at its look-alike with pure frustration while everyone except for the hawk, parrot, wolf, and falcon looked completely surprised.

"Wait; wait, you telling us, that you're the one who created the Shift Emerald." Knuckles said as he seemed a bit more confused than shocked. From all his personal studying deciphering, he never imagined that a chaos emerald could be easily created. Yeah, you can make one, but they were easily classified as fakes if you attempt to use any chaos power with. Making one that acted completely like an actual chaos emerald was supposed to be impossible, at least, in his and everyone else book of logic. Sonic took one deep breathe before replying in a softer tone.

"Yes, each generation of guardian creates their own personal chaos emerald, though, very few are considered unique. A guardian creates his/her chaos emerald when that person has discovered their chaos energy; mine was discovered a few weeks after I was born. I had a, very unique childhood that most of it I would rather stay hidden." the blue hedgehog glanced over at Jet before keeping his attention on the interested group, "we should discuss that at another time, but back to what I was saying earlier, watch guardian's emerald is unique by the persons special ability. I was first thought that my special ability was super speed, but it wasn't really unique because lots of family member had the same ability, but it was only a heritage gene. Two weeks later I discovered my true special ability, shape-shifting between the different species in my family and that's why the emerald has its unique shape-shifting ability, and that is another reason why the island is kept a secret." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So, how do we get them back?" Tails asked as sonic sighed slightly.

"We'll need some help from my uncle," the blue hedgehog stole another glance at the hawk who had a worried expression just as his, "and I'll believe he won't like any of this one bit."


	11. Say Uncle

_Say Uncle_

"Why do we need help from your uncle, couldn't we just storm H.Q. and take them." Shadow asked as they had returned to the village.

"The Commander has four other bases located in unknown location. All I know is that there's one underwater, one in space, one underground, and the last one could be anywhere." Sonic explained as he changed back to a hedgehog, "Dang, do ya know ya heavy." The blue hedgehog stretched his back.

"Anyway, our uncle should be staying at South Island. It would be best if we go by plane so we rebuilt the crashed planes." Jet replied as he led them to a large garage on the right side of the base. The door was already opened, revealing two separate areas of the garage. On the right side of the garage sat the dragon plane along with the newly repaired Hurricane plane. A long table was placed against the wall, scraps of gears and inventions littering it. Along the wall were blueprints of inventions. On the left side was a lab, completed with test tube containers and several computers sitting on another long table. One door on the cabinet was left open, allowing them to see the lab equipment placed inside. A few beakers were lying on the floor broken.

"I told them to stop playing in the garage." Sonic sighed as he walked over to the workshop area of the garage.

"Hey," Everyone stopped as Wave studied one of the blueprints on the wall, "this is a blueprint for an Extreme Gear." She looked at the hedgehog with interest, "Didn't know you had the smarts to do it."

"Well, I am the one to build the hurricane defense system. Has a few faults, but beside that it's impenetrable if you don't have a well-built plane and know how to manipulate it." Sonic climbed up into the cockpit of the dragon plane.

"Hey, do unc still have the boards." Jet asked as he climbed into the passenger seat. The others climbed into the other plane, Tails taking the cockpit and gripping the wheel, waiting for his brother signal to start.

"I believe so; I left them with him after the last time we used them." Sonic replied before looking at the yellow fox, "Alright, off to South Island." The dragon plane roared the life, the other plane starting seconds later. The dragon plane begin to roll forward, its wings snapping open as it reached several feet out of the garage. The Hurricane followed, tilting up as the dragon plane begin to fly into the air and soon both planes were through the gap of trees and flew out through the eye of the hurricane and headed for the closest island to Christmas Island.

_**~With the Chaotix~**_

"Charmy, would you please sit down." An upset and tired crocodile yelled as he reached for the hyper bee that had chocolate covering most of his mouth and some in his gloved hands. The crocodile's golden necklace rattled slightly and his vermillion eyes burning in anger as the bee narrowly missed his gloved hands. A set of wireless headphones were on top of the reptile's head and black cuffs with an orange stripe along with a golden buckle were placed behind the white gloves that covered his hands. His green scales glittered slightly under the room's light, the set from his neck past his belly and ending up on the underside of his tail was a lighter shade than the other scales. A row of vermillion colored spines grew don his back. The white leather soles of the black, with an orange stripe, shoes made a squeaking sound as he turned to face the flying youngster.

"You should've kept an eye on him instead of sleeping in your chair with a newspaper over your face." A fuchsia chameleon replied as he stood on the top part of the brown couch. Hands were outstretched as Charmy headed straight for him, only to slip off the couch as the bee quickly u-turned out of reach. He landed with a slight thud as he hit the wooden floor. A bit of dust picked up, dirtying the reptile's white gloves, especially the white trimmed, purple triangular pad near the top of each. A slight clink sound was barely heard as the gold-colored buttons on the foremost segment of the black glove and ankle cuffs, white bandaging cover them in the middle segment.

"Ha, ha, you can't catch me." Charmy taunted as he headed toward the ceiling fan which was lazily spinning around above the room. He landed on one of the five fans and looked down smiling at the two other members of the Chaotix who were currently arguing with each other.

"My fault, I had a rough time last night, Espio. I was completely exhausted. You were supposed to keep an eye on Charmy." The crocodile argued as he glared at the chameleon. Espio lifted himself up from the floor before glaring at the croc with gold eyes.

Crick, the wooden fan grew cracks at its joint, the extra weight from the bee causing it to crack slightly.

"Rough time, you went out to see a movie, Vector." The chameleon angrily replied. The rubber soles on the black stripe violet shoes causing a squeaky sound as he stood up fully. He was barely half the size of the green reptile causing him to have to look up to see his face clearly.

Crack, the cracks grew larger and spread farther through the fan, making it weigh down.

Vector grabbed a tissue off of his desk and dramatically taps it around the inside of each eye as he pretend to sniffle. "It was just so beautiful how the man proposed to his fiancé," Vector replied as the chameleon rolled his eyes at the comment.

Crack! The two mobians looked up in worry as they saw the fan break off from its joint, sending it along with a startled bee falling to the floor.

"Charmy!" they both shouted as Espio dived down to the floor, barely catching the bee from going head-first into the floor and had slid until they the lizard bumped against the lockers.

"You okay." Espio asked as Vector let out a sigh of relief before walking over to check on the child.

"Yeah," Charmy replied as he flew out of Espio's hands, nearly knocking the crocodile down as he headed for the stairs, "you can't catch me." Both reptiles let out an annoyed groan before heading for the stairs.

"Charmy, you have three seconds to get down here." Vector shouted as he clinched his teeth tightly in frustration.

"One!" Nothing could be heard from above to indicate any movement.

"Two!" Items were knocked down and later a door was slammed open and later close and the bee was rushing down the stairs before hugging onto Vector tightly.

"Three?" Vector said, slightly confused of the bee's sudden action. Yeah, he did random things when he was on a sugar rush or being plain hyper, but right now, the bee seemed to pale like a ghost and was quivering like a leaf on Vector, "What's wrong?"

"A…a dingo, it had climber up into your room and was sniffing around when I went in there. When he noticed me and said hi and started walking up to me, but I got scared because I thought animals couldn't talk so I ran away. I accidently knocked down a few things, but I believe that dingo is still in there." Charmy said. Vector patted the bee on his back a few times before handing him over to Espio.

"Well let me see if I can handle with this wolf." The croc replied with a smile as he climbed up the stairs. He turned left and went down the hallway until he reached his room, the second door on the right. He quickly opened, already knowing where the wolf came from.

"Hi yah, Vec, how ya been." The dingo said as he saw the crocodile open the door. A few things were tossed to the floor, including his CD player, monitor, and lamp, "Sorry 'bout the mess. That kid's a real handful if ya ask me, wouldn't sit still if a kangaroo hit him in the face." The dingo chuckled slightly as he jumped on the bed.

"Rezco, what are you doing here?" Vector growled as the dingo lay down.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if ya had any parts and/or blueprints for the hurricane defense system." Vector raised an eyebrow in slight interest and was about to ask another question, but stopped as he heard a quiet tapping on the front door.

"I deal with you later." The croc stated before exiting the room and headed back for the stairs.

"What are all of you doing here?" Espio asked as Sonic and the others entered the room.

"We're looking for Sonic's uncle and…" Tails didn't get a chance to finish as an angry shout was heard from the top of the stairs.

"Sonic Hedgehog and Jet Hawk, what did you two do this time." Vector shouted as he made his was down the stairs in toward the hedgehog and hawk, which had both flinched slightly at the shouting, but the hawk basically took a step back while the hedgehog stood his ground.

"Wait, you're his uncle?" Rouge asked in shock as the crocodile stood in front of Sonic and Jet.

"Yeah I am, and right now I won't to know what happen at the island." Vector replied before glaring at his nephew.

"The Shift Emerald and the Dragon Gems were stolen by G.U.N., but it wasn't my fault." Sonic replied, showing no hint of any fear from the crocodile's angry glare, and instead simply looked at the crocodile with a bored face.

"And how exactly did he get on the island in the first place." Vector crossed his arms against his chest as he continues to glare at the hedgehog. Sonic looked away and was about to speak again, but was interrupted as Tails jutted in.

"It's our fault," the yellow fox said, making Vector change his attention from the hedgehog to him, "We followed Sonic and Jet to the island and 'someone'," He along with the two hedgehogs, echidna, bat, hawk, and albatross glanced at Wave, who had backed up slightly from the glare, "had shut down the hurricane barrier and the Commander was able to get the emerald and has took it to his H.Q. and bases."

"Alright, and so why did you all come here, and one of you tell me why Rezco is here." Sonic scratched his head and slight embarrassment.

"He was looking for some parts for the hurricane system and said he last saw it here, well, before you built a house here."

"Ok, so I understand why he's here, but why did you need my help. From the trouble you two got into as kids this should be no problem." Sonic begin to fiddle with his fingers as he responded.

"Well, I'm a bit rusty, and Jet has a lot more training he needs to get done."

"Hi, that's a bit offensive." Jet replied as he glared at the hedgehog who chuckled at the comment.

"But true, right?" Sonic replied as he lifted an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Jet simply rolled his eyes in annoyance but did not reply. "Anyway, it's most likely that the Commander will have each base tightly secure with hundreds of soldiers and robots and have a heavy security system."

"So, do you know where to go?" Espio responded as Charmy flew off of him. Sonic smirked slightly as he glanced up at the croc.

"Oh no, not him," Vector angrily replied as he let out a small growl, "he's nothing but trouble."

"He's the only one who knows about almost everything on Mobius." Vector sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"Exactly, who are we going to see?" Storm asked, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

"He's an old acquaintance of ours." Jet replied as he smirked at the albatross, "Oh, anyway, do you still have our old gears, unc?"

"Yeah, they should be…" Sonic and Jet whistled loudly, not allowing the croc to finish what he was originally saying and to shout, "Hey, not in the house!" Both the hawk and the hedgehog dashed outside, followed by an upset crocodile and a confused group of mobians. As they took a few steps away from the house, the group gasped in shock as Sonic and Jet went racing by on some Extreme Gears. Compared to the ones that Wave and Tails build, these boards were highly advanced. To start off, each board had a characteristic of an animal. Jet's board was similar to a hawk. A hawk head was placed at the front, able to move its beak and turn its head to the side. The head was stretched out by what could be a neck, parts of the neck cut to give it a feathery look. Jutting out from the middle of the gear two metallic wins were placed, however, they could only tilt up and down to a certain angle, air slots placed underneath each one. At the back was a bunch of metallic tails feathers slanting upward as if to avoid the rider from slipping off, but to allow the air current to easily flow by. Easy way to say it was an Extreme Gear that looked just like Jet.

Sonic's, however, was completely different.

The board was blue like the hedgehog, but that was the only thing they had in common. Unlike having hedgehog characteristics, the board looked more like a shark. At the front was a shark head, functioning just like the flacon, but instead seemed to be filled with three sets of iron teeth, a hole to let lose water right at the throat. Though the neck was shorter then the other one, beside the neck were gills. At the front of the body was a large dorsal fin. At the sides were two large fins, the edges were slightly jagged. At the back was a shark tail, moving side to side as he flew in the air, the edges of it were also jagged.

"Now that's impressive, how you build something like this." Wave said as the duo stepped off their boards, which had continued to float next to them, allowing the free use of both hands. The swallow walked up and began to closely examine the board, "I didn't think that parts like these even exist."

"They do," Sonic chuckled as he patted his extreme gear, "very rare though. Anyway, we best get going. We need to get those emeralds before the end of next month." Sonic and the hawk jumped back up on the extreme gear.

"What'll happen if we don't get it in time?" Knuckles asked. Sonic turned his attention to the echidna, a grim expression on his face as he replied.

"The island will first be unable to sustain life and soon sink to the bottom of the ocean. The chaos energy the island stores will be released onto the world, and if you think Chaos or Black Doom was tough, the things the wild energy will create would seem somewhere from the worst nightmare you could have...and a personal hell."


	12. Location of the Underwater Base

_The Location of the Underwater Base_

"So your 'associate' works at a jewelry store out in the middle of nowhere." The Ultimate Lifeform replied as the group came to a stop on top of a hill. His rival turned around on his board, a more familiar smirk on his face.

"Yep, he really much of a loner, maybe you two might get along." Sonic replied with a chuckle as Shadow sneered at him.

"Anyway, there goes the shop." Jet announced as they gazed down the hill to the small shop, isolated for a good 100 miles from any of the South Island civilization. The walls of the shop were made of cracked bricks, seeming to have weathered from Mother Nature. The roof was made up of scraped aluminum plates wielded together and shaped to fit the building. A small river flowed behind it, a few miles away from that was a dense forest. A stone path led up to the wooden door, the golden handle barely hanging on the door and the color paled slightly.

"Doesn't seem like a descent place for a jewelry store, more like a dump." Wave said as they made their way down the hill and to the shop. Sonic pushed the door open, the wood creaking as it slowly revealed the inside of the place. Ever heard don't judge a book its cover, the shop was a prime example of it. Although the outside look like something that even a hobo wouldn't have, the inside would've made the richest person on Mobius jealous. Rows of sealed jewelry and jewels filled in the small space of the room. The floor was a velvety purple, the chandelier making it shine. Hooks and shelves were filled with bracelets, necklaces, rings and other items. On the far side of the room was a black counter, a green frilled lizard stood behind it. It wore a jewel inspector as it studied and cleaned the amulet and its hand.

"Hey, is Harold here?" Sonic asked as he examined the place. The lizard looked up from its activity, noticing that he had visitors.

"Ah, that would be me," the lizard said with a scowl as he placed the amulet on a rack behind the desk and removed the inspecting gear, placing it to the side, "what can I do for you." His amber eyes glared daggers at the sudden guests. Sonic walked up to the counter and leaned on it.

"I need information on something." Sonic said as he examined his gloves with boredom before glancing at Harold with a smirk. The reptile scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest and boring into the hedgehog. Sonic was unfazed, instead searching through his quills before pulling out a lion amulet, the eyes were made of rubies and its teeth were strips of diamond and silver. The hedgehog slid it across the countertop, stopping right in front of Harold. The frilled lizard picked it up and studied it.

"Humph," the lizard said before tossing it back to the hedgehog, "don't waste my time. You want something, either buy something or get out and get something worthwhile." Sonic chuckled slightly, though with a more menacing sounding to it before grabbing the lizard by the neck. The others, except for Jet and Vector, gasped in shock at the action the hero did,

"Listen, Harold," he said, a menacing glint in his eyes as the lizard gulped in surprise, "you can either take the amulet and give me what I want, or else." The lizard chuckled nervously as it replied fretfully.

"Oh, sorry, my bad, Shift, didn't recognize you at first." Harold excusably said as the hedgehog released the reptile's neck, "So, what do I have the pleasure of your appearance today."

"We need some information of G.U.N.'s secret bases." Jet said as the rest of the mobians moved up closer to the counter.

"Ah, Streak, haven't seen you in ages." The lizard said with a smile as he caught sight of the hawk.

"Yep, it's been awhile," Jet replied, "Anyway, do you happen to have anything on G.U.N.'s four top secret bases."

"Ah, that, I only happen to have information on one, sorry." The mobian said as it pulled out a map of Mobius, "here, this shows the location of the underwater base, hope it helps." Sonic grabbed the map from the lizard and nodded.

"Thanks." He said before heading outside the shop, the others followed.

"Alright, what was that for, Sonic?" Knuckles said as soon as they stepped outside the shop and the door was closed.

"Yeah, never seen you use force to get something, that's usually me." Shadow stated also as they all stopped.

"Sorry about that, it's the only thing that proves my point." Sonic replied as he unfurled the map.

"Why did he call both you Shift and Streak," Wave asked as she glanced between the hedgehog and hawk.

"Oh that," Jet answered, "yeah, in the past we were known worldwide as infamous thieves." Rouge snapped her finger in realization.

"I knew I recognized those names for somewhere. You're also famous for being the youngest thieves to ever exist." The duo nodded as Sonic looked at the map, seeing the red circle that identified the location of the base.

"Uh oh." the blue hedgehog said as he recognized the area where the base was located.

"What's wrong?" Tails said as everyone turned in worry at the hedgehog. Jet and Vector took a glance at the map, eyes widening in worry also.

"It's located in the Jaws of Locarno." Vector replied, earning a confuse look from the group.

"The Jaws…of Locarno, what's that?" Storm asked, completely confused.

"Legends has it that a sea serpent named Locarno once swam in the ocean surrounding South Island. He was hunted by humans so he was forced to live near the depths of the ocean. Having no easy way to reach him, the humans begin tossing pounds of dirt into the water right where he resided at. The dirt wasn't any type of dirt, it was the dirt made from an Earth Dragon, and so it fell quickly down into the depths. Before Locarno could get away, he was buried in the dirt, his jaws gaping wide and a roar that was frozen. Nobody dare swim near it, even the sea life avoid it, making it a perfect place for G.U.N. to hide their base." Sonic said.

"So, how do we get there, I mean we also have to worry about that fear of water of yours." Knuckles replied making Sonic laugh.

"You kidding me, I love water; I'm part shark you know." He said causing his friends and current allies look at him in confusion.

"If you're part shark, why do you act like you're afraid of water?" Tails asked. Vector scratched the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Yeah, to make sure that he wouldn't stand out so much I had him be afraid of something, and water seemed like a more reasonable thing back then." The croc replied.

"Anyway, back to how we're getting there. I can create an air bubble for each of you and some sharks can take us there." Sonic said as he snapped his fingers, a large glowing green portal opening right behind him.

"Humph, impressive." Shadow said, hiding the amazement of the chaos portal appearance.

"I knew you would say that." the blue hedgehog said with a smirk before stepping in the portal along with the others.


	13. Infiltration

_Infiltration_

The ocean's wave lazily crashed into the sandy beach, pulling along anything that was caught in the tide and dragging it into the salty sea. The beach was deserted, except for the seagulls flying high in the sky. A bright green portal appeared on the outskirts, eleven mobians stepping out of it and landing on the sandy ground.

"Alright, here's where we'll meet them." Sonic replied as they walked over to the ocean. A small gust of wind blew through, giving the area a more pungent smell.

"And exactly how will we know if they are the sharks from your island or sharks found anywhere else?" Shadow asked as he looked across the water, catching no signs of the sharks.

"One will come to you." A voice from behind said. The group whirled around, surprising most of them to find the source of the voice. Behind them was a grayish blue great white, its green eyes glowing joyfully. On top of its head was a clear headphone, water flowing throughout it. Its arms were crossed as a cocky smirk appeared on its face. Sonic, Vector, and Jet looked between the confused, shocked, and surprised faces.

"Everyone say hello to Maurice." Vector chuckled before being pulled into a hug and noogied on the head by the shark.

"Vector, boy I haven't seen you and a long time. You stopped visiting, had to get Sonic to tell me how you've been." Maurice laughed as the crocodile pushed himself out of the aquatic mobian grasp, "So, how's your detective business going."

"It's going fine," Vector said as he grasped his irritated head, "problems here and there but the business still running." Espio sighed slightly at the comment.

"Barely." He muttered.

"So anyway, Maurice, where are the others?" the blue hedgehog asked as looked out across the ocean.

"Oh, they out there, they're probably swimming a couple of feet below the surface." Maurice replied as he walked to the edge of the water and whistled loudly. As if on command, nine shark fins popped above the water seconds before nine shark heads broke through the surface, a large, toothy grin on each of their faces.

"Wait, there's only nine, ten if you count Maurice." Wave said as she looked between the numbers of sharks and how many were in the group, "Somebody going to have to partner up."

"Don't worry, we only needed ten." Sonic said as they headed deeper into the water. Once the water reached above waist height and forced them to swim out to the sharks, the blue speedster dived into the water, small bubbles following behind.

"Look guys, something glowing down there." Charmy shouted, flying over the water as he excitedly pointed at the small multicolor glow underneath the water. The glow began to brightened as it begin to grow larger before dimming, making it hard to see anything far below. Seconds later a bluish tan shark popped out of the water in front of the group. Charmy and Espio looked at the changed hedgehog in shock.

"You can shape-shift?" The chameleon asked as the bee buzzed excitedly from above.

"Om my god, did you all just saw that. Sonic dived into the water like whoosh and then a bright glow appeared making the ocean so bright and then…"

"We know Charmy, just zip it and grab one of the shark's fins." Vector said as he grabbed the fin of a bull shark while Jet grabbed Maurice's. After everyone grabbed a fin, a large air bubble covered their heads.

"Alright, Jaws of Locarno we go." Sonic said as he dived into the water, the group followed. Down several feet below the surface, they found several schools of glowing fish waiting. As soon as the fishes caught sight of the shark, they begin to swim downward, at a similar pace as the sharks. As they traveled deeper into the depths of the ocean, the glowing fishes and the sharks began to become nervous and agitated as a strange shape began to form in the dark waters.

"There it is." Maurice shouted as he pointed at the shape. As Sonic had described, it look similar to a serpent, it's head lifted up in mid-roar as it's shape was preserved by the strange mud. Streams of searchlight appeared out of the mouth, indicating the base's location.

"Alright, Espio, you're with me, when we get the defense down we'll open the doors to allow everyone else in." Sonic whispered as the chameleon released his grasp on the shark's fin before swimming over and grapping the current shark-form Sonic's fin.

"But wouldn't that fill it with water?" Wave asked as she could barely visibly see the blue shark shake his head, the water around it stirring and forming a current.

"No, the Commander would most likely have a system that keeps the water from coming in." he explained as he in Espio advanced on the base.

"So, how exactly are we getting inside?" the chameleon asked as they clearly caught sight of the base. It was smaller than the base on Christmas Island, but twice as long and covered with searchlights and surrounded by soldiers and water-and-pressure suits and waterproof robots. Sonic scanned the area, seeing only one way into the base without causing any damage to it. He grinned as he glanced back at Espio.

"Ready to turn invisible?" Sonic asked as he swam down to make-shift ground, too far for any of the searchlights to reach.

"Yeah, let me guess, you're part chameleon?" the reptile asked as he released the shark's fin, seconds before Sonic was engulfed in multi-colored lights, his bulk began to thin out and he shrunk almost to Espio's size, the tail thinning out and curled up into a small swirl. A horn protruded near his nose while small spikes appeared down his back. The light disappeared quickly, revealing a blue chameleon with an air bubble surrounding his head.

"Yep, shall we?" Sonic replied as they both disappeared into the surrounding; only each other could see themselves as they passed unnoticed by the guards and entered the base as two guards walked out, discussing about the lack of life in the area. As they entered, Sonic pointed up at the air vents, "One of us should take the air vents if they don't have any security in them." Sonic said. Espio nodded as he scaled up the wall and with little strength, wrench the covering off of the opening and disappeared into the darkness of the vent, the covering being returned to its original place. Sonic looked back at the empty hallway, security cameras turning left to right as they inspected the area for any unusual movements, and smirked.

"Too easy." He commented to himself as he pulled out two smoke balls from his left glove and tossed it on the ground. The two objects to roll through the hallway, overlooked by the cameras, until stopping near the middle as each released a purplish gas from its capsule. The gas disappeared seconds later as now visible were motion detectors. The blue reptile quickly dashed forward, easily jumping over, side-stepping, and sliding under the red lights, and easily landed under the other side. He turned down another hall, this one filled with about ten soldiers marching down, a rifle in each hand. They walked by sonic with no notice of his presence as he continued down the hall.

"And why exactly are we guarding the control room," Sonic stopped as he looked around for the source of the complaining voice, finding it down the hallway to right of him, "if the Commander wanted that jewel protected so badly, shouldn't he put us and a few more guards around it instead." he approached closer. In front of a door stood two guards dressed in a G.U.N. uniform, one holding a shotgun while the other had a combat rifle.

"Because this guardian guy is known to target the defense first." The second explained as an annoyed sigh escaped its mouth. The keys to the room hanged slightly out of his pockets. Sonic pulled out something from his glove, a small round red ball which he rolled directly in front of the guards and down the rest of the hallway.

"Huh, what was that?" The first soldier asked as the ball whizzed in front of them in out of sight, "I'll go check it out." The other one nodded as the first left, chasing after the ball as it bounced down another hallway. Sonic chuckled slightly as he approached the remaining guard, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh, who's that?" the second exclaimed, pointing its shotgun around the area, "Show yourself."

"Down here." the chameleon replied. The guard looked down, confused and shocked as the blue chameleon appeared into the view in front of him, but before he could call out to the other lookout, was giving a rough punch to the head, knocking the legionnaire out. Sonic pulled out the keys to the room and unlocked it, closing it softly after dragging the collapsed soldier inside. "That was to easy." He replied as he pushed a few buttons of the control panel, turning off the defense grids, motion sensors, and the searchlights in the base.

The infiltration of G.U.N. has begun.


	14. Shark Frenzy

_Shark Frenzy_

"Ugh, exactly how long those it take for them to find the control?" Wave moaned in boredom as she watched all the sharks except for Maurice leave the area, some seemed to be relieved while others looked back with worried expressions.

"Uh…won't we need them to return to the surface?" Strom asked worriedly, his attention turned toward the remaining shark. Maurice chuckled slightly as he removed the headphones from his head.

"We won't need it after we retrieve the aquamarine," Vector replied before the fish had a chance to open his mouth before turning to the purple swallow, "and as for you, be a little patient; I bet they just got the system down." As if on cue all the lights around the base went off, the buzzing sound that occurs when a machine is shut down was heard in the quiet darkness. Seconds later, annoyed shouts from the patrolling soldiers were heard below, complaining about a fuse blowing or some idiot spilling coffee on the monitor again.

"See, what I tell ya." The swallow growl slightly, muttering a few unpleasant words as she walked away from the reptile which had a smug look on his snout.

"Rouge, would you give the honors and lead us to the entrance?" Jet said as he bowed mockingly to the right, knowing that a few feet away was the infamous jewel thief and former spy of the enemy. Rouge smiled, her nocturnal gift giving her an advantage in this environment.

"Why thank you, I glad to see a boy finally give me the respect I deserve." The albino bat replied as she heard a certain echidna growl angrily and a hedgehog 'humph', arms mostly crossed his midnight fur.

"What the…Jet, since when did you actually show respect to someone's talent?" Wave replied as she crossed her arms against her chest, glaring in the direction where the hawk's voice radiated from.

"She has something special to appreciate; you on the other hand, do not." Rouge chuckled softly, basically hearing the bird go into a somewhat between a tantrum and a murder attempt. Storm looked confused and worried, hoping he wouldn't be in the crossfire of his teammates while the others rolled their eyes in irritation.

"Stop it you two, we don't have time for this. Let get the aquamarine before they get the power back on." Vector said angrily, making whatever Wave was about to say too scare to leave her open mouth.

"Alright, sorry to cause so much trouble," rouge sarcastically apologized as she started to swim toward the door, "come on, Maurice, you be in the back to make sure nobody accidently wonders off." The shark nodded as everyone swam after the mammal.

**~ Inside the Base ~**

"That was too easy." The once hedgehog said as he pushed a few buttons on the control panel, watching with a smirk the screen flashing as the base's defensive grid was shut down. Now they can get gem without causing at least a bit of trouble for the soldiers.

"Hah," the chameleon was caught by surprise as thick arms wrapped themselves around the reptile's short neck, "look at what I got, the Guardian of the island the Commander told us about I presume." Sonic struggled in the humans grip. A few seconds ago, the guy was passed out, sprawled on the floor, but seemed to be quick to regain his conscious and catch sight of the one who caused him to be in that predicament in the first place, "Yu caused a lot of trouble for him, but he'll be so glad I caught you that he'll give a big promotion and away from this dump."

"Ugh," the blue reptile groaned as he twisted his head away from the guards face, a wretched expression on his face, "maybe it's best for everyone else here, your breath reeks." The complaint earned a growl from the human as he squeezed tighter, limiting the air coming in and out of his hostage's lungs.

_**Whack!**_

The soldier's body fell limp once more, his grip on Sonic's neck disappearing instantly as the chameleon gasped to breathe. Turning around quickly after several seconds of panting for breathe, he caught sight of Espio, the purple chameleon having a small smirk on his face as he watched quietly, his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned on the wall.

"Thanks, but I didn't need help." Sonic said as he stood up tall. Espio's smirk widened slightly as he replied.

"And exactly how arrogant you are to accept help?" he asked as they both exited the room. Sonic carefully closed the door and locked it before placing the keys on the top of a nearby security cam.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. The guy just had me by surprise. I'm not the one to not appreciate help from my friends." The blue reptile replied as the sound of a body hitting the marble ground was heard down the hallway, "I guess he finally caught the 'ball'." Sonic chuckled slightly as he walked down the hall, followed by a slightly confused ninja.

"What so special about a ball?" he asked as they passed a few other hallways branching off of the one they were walking down before turning left. As the guardian had expected, on the floor of the hallway was one of the two guards that protected the security door, in the palm of his open hand was a red ball. Sonic glanced at the chameleon beside him, a mischievous smirk on his face as he whistled. The ball immediately began to stir on its own before it uncurled it revealed a centipede, its exoskeleton the same color and look as the red ball it once was. Sonic squatted down as the centipede crawled up the chameleon's glove, but stopped at his cuff and waited patiently for any other instruction.

"As you just realized, that ball was a centipede. I outlined its exoskeleton with the same substance used to make rubber balls. The venom he has causes its victim to be paralyzed for certain time limits, usual about an hour and a half, so don't worry, he's not hurt, and it's perfectly painless." He answered as the centipede crawled over the cuff of the white glove before turning around and disappearing underneath the glove.

"Interesting." The Chaotix member said, intrigued in the small discovery.

"Yeah, I have to tell you later. First thing first, we need to meet up with the others then we find the gem." Espio nodded before the duo dashed down the hall to the entrance to wait for the others.

**~ Outside the Base ~**

"Dang, the doors shut tight." Rouge complained as she pulled at the crack that separated the two movable glass doors.

"Move out the way bat, let me have a swing at it." Knuckles said as he punched his fists together, an overconfident smirk clearly seen on his muzzle. The thief shrugged before swimming away as the echidna reared back before releasing a bit punch. The smirk disappeared immediately off of Knuckles face as he slowly moved his arm away from the door. Disbelief shone brightly in his amethyst colored eyes as he noticed that he didn't even put a scratch on the door. "I didn't even put a crack on it." He muttered before angrily punching the door several times, none of them making any progress on the door than the first.

"Oh just stop it Knuckie before you hurt yourself." Rouge said, her eyes closed and hands placed on her hips, making the irritable mammal back away from the door, slightly shaking in anger. Seconds later, Maurice walked up to the door, a small smirk on his face as he studied it.

"I think I can break it." He said. Knuckles mumbled angrily under his breath before commenting.

"Be my guest." Maurice cracked his knuckles before surprising the group by his next action. Instead of rearing back to punch at the doors, the shark grabbed the sides of small door frame and reared its head back before head-butting it hard, the door shattering instantly and shards of glass floating up to the surface. The others stared shocked, all except for Shadow who simply raised an eyebrow in interest.

"You ok?" Vector asked as the large fish took a few steps back. The shark chuckled slightly before turning his head to the croc.

"Of course I am son. I dealt with your nephew and survived didn't I. He was a feisty one when he was young, glad to see it out his system now." The shark said.

"Whoa cool, your dad is a shark Vector, he's very cool." Charmy squealed loudly, causing everyone to glare at him to keep his large pipe-hole closed.

"What do you mean by Sonic being a 'feisty' one?" Tails asked earning a nervous look from Vector.

"Well, it's not my place to tell about his past. He'll have to tell you on that part."

"Oh anyway," the shark said as he handed the croc the clear headphones, "give these to Sonic and tell him thanks for letting me borrow it again. I seemed to have misplaced mine's once more." The green reptile nodded and Maurice wave goodbye, stating that he's got to get back to his duties.

"Alright, so now all we have to do is find Sonic and Espio?" Jet said as he took the lead inside.

"Don't waste your time." Espio replied as he and Sonic appeared directly in front of the hawk, causing him to gasp in shock and jump a few feet in the air. Sonic chuckled slightly as he looked at the leader of the Babylon Rogue.

"Even though I played this prank on you several times, it's still funny. I'm surprise you haven't got used to it."

"Really Sonic, and you too Espio." Vector said as he glanced between the two chameleons. The purple one shrugged innocently while the blue one replied with a toothy grin.

"Sonic talked me into it. I have to say, though, it was actually funny." Espio said with a smirk, causing the croc to sigh.

"Look, let's just get the aquamarine and get out of here. Also, Sonic, here's your headphones from Maurice." He tossed the glass headphones to his nephew, who easily caught it.

"Finally," Sonic replied before he was surrounded by multi-colored lights, blinding everyone around him. He shape changed once more and when the light dimmed, in place of the chameleon was a light blue, almost grayish shark. The shark quickly placed the headgear on his head, the sides placed directly over the gills before he pushed a button on one of the sides, causing water to flow through them and for the gills to start pulsating slightly in a set rhythm, "I'm set now. Let's go thrash some soldiers." Sonic replied with a toothy grin, sharp, pointed teeth glistened slightly under the artificial light.

"Alright then, while Sonic located the control room, I accidently stumbled upon the storage where the aquamarine was being kept. They have set up an ambush on the other side of the door, so its best we be prepare for that." The purple reptile stated as he led the group through the base's maze of hallways until they stopped in front of a titanium steel door.

"Guess that they don't really want us in there," Sonic said as he grinned before steeping up to the door, "let me do the honors of opening it."

**~ Storage Unit ~**

"How is the gem doing?" the commander asked, the upper part of the body being the only thing visible on the monitor, the rest being hidden by the black desk he sat behind.

"The gem is still in the containment capsule, sir." the soldier said, giving a salute to the G.U.N. commander. Behind him, several other soldiers were readying themselves just in case the doors were breached and the aquamarine was put in danger of being taken from their watch.

"And what about the Guardian, did he and the traitors arrive?" the soldier nodded in response.

"Yes sir, we are preparing for any breach they might cause, the entrances to this room are secured and guarded tightly." The commander nodded in approval before the screen went black. The human turned around quickly, the sound of something tearing came from the door as they all gasped in shock, seeing that standing out of the gray door was two sets of sharp, pearly white teeth. The teeth closed quickly before pulling away, leaving a huge hole in the door and behind it was the head of a bluish gray shark. The shark then back away, fingers placed inside the hole before forcefully ripping the hole larger, revealing a surprised echidna, fox, bat, swallow, albatross, chameleon, bee, and hedgehog while the croc and hawk looked at them with smirks.

"I believe you have something of mine." The shark said, but was answered by dozens of guns being pointed at him and the activation of the surrounding robots. The soldiers pulled the triggers, bullets rapidly being flown through the air, making the others scatter quickly while Sonic crossed his arms in defense. The bullets bounced off harmlessly, unable to easily penetrate the thick scales surrounding his body. Shadow charged up a chaos spear and threw it at one of the approaching bots, making it explode and destroying any that were unfortunate to be close by. Knuckles, Vector, and Storm each rushed toward one of the clusters of soldiers, distracting some and allowing Sonic a chance to attack. The shark quickly rushed toward one of the soldiers, sending the human a single punch and making him fly into his comrades. Espio jumped onto the wall, quickly pulling out his shuriken and throwing them at several bots, causing them to malfunction and stop in their tracks. Charmy flew around, stabbing anyone he could get with his stinger. Tails and Rouge quickly flew over to the capsule that contained, carrying Wave and Jet to quickly retrieve the gem before any harm could be directed in their direction.

"Everyone," Vector yelled to the group, dodging a bullet sent in his direction, "whatever you do, do not make them bleed and try not to do the same."

"Why?" the gray albatross asked. Not watching the strength in his punch, he punched the soldier hard in the face, breaking the glass covering his face which had cut the skin, causing several scratches to start bleeding as he screamed in pain. Sonic's fist stopped inches from the soldier in front of him, the human open one eye in surprise to see the shark's had tilted toward the ceiling, the snout twitching slightly as the smell of the human's blood wafted in his nose. It smelt wonderful to him, the life giving liquid had a small, salty smell to it, but had a healthy scent to it. The human slowly back away, not liking what was about to happen.

"That's why." Vector answered as the shark tilted his head back down and abruptly opened his eyes, the emerald green eyes were now dulled and were turned into slits, the pupils barely visible in them as a toothy, blood lust grin slowly formed on his face. His eyes focused on the frightened human who was unlucky to be in front of him

"Shark Frenzy!" Jet shouted as Sonic lunged, mouth opened, revealing three sets of flesh tearing teeth.


	15. The Power of Cane

_The Power of Cane_

"Um, guys, can you hurry up with the gem," Vector said as he stared in horror at the scene that had unraveled. Due to a certain albatross stupidity, the bird had caused one of the G.U.N. soldiers to bleed, which was a bad choice with a shark in the area. The smell of blood was easily caught by his nephew's keen nose, and that triggered a small snap in his brain that only sharks had, unleashing bloodlust frenzy to anything around them, whether it was friend or foe, "like now." The first victim of the event was lying sprawled against the floor, his arms and one of his legs were ripped apart, fresh blood still pouring out of the dead body as his attacker moved onto the ones nearby. Most got the hint quickly and ran for an escape pod, while others were two slowed and faced the same fate as their comrades, some had their heads bitten off, others merely crushed by the guardians strength while the rest were thrown hard against the wall, bones breaking as blood painted the steel wall. All the mobians were on the far side of the room, standing directly in front of the door so to be able to lure the shark away from the other four.

"We're working as fast as we can." Tails shouted as he, Rouge, and Wave tried to find the password that would open the container and release the aquamarine. Jet stood behind them, keeping watch in case Sonic's frenzy started coming in their direction.

"Um, guys, we have a problem?" the hawk said as he scanned the area in worry. Wave scowled before snapping at the rouge.

"What could be a bigger problem than your brother going wild?" she replied harshly as the screen monitor flashed red, repeating once again that access was denied.

"We're the only ones left in here." The swallow glanced over her shoulder and gasped in shock at the bloodied area. Each robot that hadn't been attacked before the incident was ripped apart into almost shreds. G.U.N. agents bodied littered the floor and piled up against the wall, the gray color almost hidden by the oozing red. The others stood in attack position as a feral shark stood in between the two groups, slit eyes glancing between the two groups before turning in her direction. Cobalt eyes widened even more now filled with horror as the large fish started stalking toward them. His mouth wide open, revealing those three sets terrifying teeth, drool dripping of the pointy edges. Sonic stopped halfway in his approach, a lime colored light was only seen as the object it emitted from was hurled at the sharks back. The shark roared in pain and anger before quickly turning around, glaring at Shadow who had charged up another chaos spear in his hand, red eyes glaring at the guardian in return. Beside the ebony hedgehog was Knuckles and Storm, each had their fists ready to punch the shark. The Chaotix were also ready, Vector being ready to do whatever he could to stop his nephew, Espio had his exploding shuriken ready to be thrown, while Charmy, still slightly shaken by the turn of events, was buzzing high above the others, his stinger ready to stab in defense.

"Jet, do you remember how calm Sonic down when he goes into this type of state?" the green croc asked as Sonic growled angrily as he walked toward them, fingers flexing and ready to rip them apart.

"Yeah, but we need to get the aquamarine because the other three ways are out of the question or we don't have time for."

"What are the other three ways?" the echidna asked as the shark lunged at them, a punch sending him backwards, but did little damage as the shape-shifting hedgehog simply back-flipped and landing on the ground easily. He glared at the echidna, a loud growl emitted from deep inside his throat. Instead of lunging back at them as they had expected, Sonic tore through the marble floor, revealing the ground beneath before quickly digging into it. Dirt flew up into the air as the fish disappeared seconds later, a large hole his size the only evidence of where the guardian had vanished to.

"Everybody up!" Vector shouted as they all tried to get as far away from the ground as they could. Espio and Knuckles, being the ones who could stay to the wall for long periods of time due to one being the chameleon and the other having sharp knuckles, helped Storm and Vector to a hard to reach ledge while Shadow easily jumped to the top of one of the generators.

"Got it!" Rouge shouted as Jet and Vector sighed in relief as the glass container lifted up slowly. The second the aquamarine was reachable, the hawk snatched it off of the pedestal it sat on. Rouge and Tails helped Jet and the swallow to the top of a generator next to the red stripped hedgehog.

"Alright Jet, calm him down." Rouge said as a dorsal fin jutted out of the ground, cracks formed in the ground as it quickly headed toward the generators. Jet sheepishly smiled.

"I can't, Sonic's dad was the one who always did." The hawk replied.

"You're telling us this now." Shadow shouted as he glared at Jet in irritation. If they all survived this mess he was so going to kill that hawk. Vector thought for a moment, glancing between the jewel and the approaching shark.

"Tails don't ask any question, just do what I say." He waited until the two-tailed fox nodded in agreement, "I want you to get the aquamarine and when you see Sonic's head pop up, quickly say 'calming blue seas, calm thy soul', but you must stay calm in order for it to work."

"Uh, alright." The fox said as he nervously watched the fin get closer and closer. Tails took a deep breathe, trying to slow his pulsing heart as he pointed the aquamarine toward the shark. Seconds later, Sonic popped out of the ground, his hand prepared to ear through the generator, "Calm blue seas, calm thy soul." Tails quickly said as the gem began to glow blue before releasing a beam of blue light toward the shark. Sonic roared as he was blinded, closing his eyes and turning his head away from the light as he put his hands in front to block it even more. The group watched in relief when Sonic opened his eyes, the slit pupils became rounded once more and the dull shine brightened into the usual emerald green.

"Uh, what happened," Sonic groaned as he placed a hand on his head, a slight headache forming before tasting something weird in his mouth, "and why do I have blood in my mouth?" he looked up at the group before turning around to see the mess he had made several minutes ago, "Alright, who's the bonehead who made me go into a frenzy." The shark snapped as he glared at the group. In response, the croc pushed the albatross off the ledge, which landed with a soft thud, the body of a soldier softening his fall. "How am I not surprised? I'll deal with him later; first we place the gem back in its rightful place." The shark snapped his fingers, making a green chaos portal appear.

**~ Christmas Island: Dragon Gem Cave ~**

The green portal flashed in front of the shrine as the mobians stepped out, the echidna carrying a whimpering albatross who kept whining to not hurt him.

"Tails, why don't you do the honor of placing the gem in its rightful place." Sonic said as he pointed toward the front-right pillar, a mural of Cane on the right side. Tails nodded before flying the few feet to the pillar. He exchanged glances between the aquamarine in the similar shaped slot underneath the dragon pedestal before slowly pushing the gem into it. Once the jewel was fully placed into the slot, the adorning jewels covering the pillar began to glow along with the aquamarine before the dragon that sat on top of the pillar began to glow blue. The light blinded everyone for a few seconds before dulling down; revealing the now glowing pillar, the statue of the dragon was the same color as the mural of Cane.

"As it was prophesized, so it shall be." A voice said, the sound making the cave rumbled as it echoed through the room. Tails backed away from the pillar as everyone got into an attacking position, ready to fight the source of the voice, "Do not be afraid, chosen one."

"W…who are you?" the yellow fox stuttered as the mural began to glow blue, just like the statue as a similar colored fog poured out of it before taking shape.

"I had gone by many names, but my moat known name is Cane." The fog cleared, allowing the group to gasp slightly as they recognized the figure. Cane looked exactly as the mural. His ragged wings were folded against his scaly back, the tail swished side to side, giving the group several glimpse of the two white horns that adorned its side. The dragon looked at the group with emerald eyes, his size no taller than Vector. The two goat horns on top of its head were curled slightly, but mostly straight. Around its neck was the same water drop shaped necklace. It glowed in a repeated pattern with the color of the seven original chaos emeralds.

"What do you mean, 'as it was prophesized'?" Knuckles asked as the dragon focused on him, a smirk on his snout.

"Ah, yes, I had received a vision before my death. The vision revealed all that was to come, from the echidnas stealing the master emerald to the rage of my son Chaos released on them and the city you call Station Square. From my loathsome brother attempt to destroy this world to your confusion almost ending the planet due to a mistaken promised." Cane had turned his attention from Knuckles and had now focused his eyes onto the black and red hedgehog, "I knew that this island would one day be invaded, in mine and my brothers' stone removed from their resting place, along with the Shift Emerald, and that my descendent along with the four chosen ones will return the sacred gems to the island, and will help to assist him in the duty of keeping it a secret."

"But how am I your chosen one?" The large reptile chuckles as he lowered his head to stare into the fox's baby blue eyes.

"For just like you, I was once bullied for being different. You had your two tails, a fabulous blessing if I do say so myself. For me, I had control over two elements, and during that time period, was a bad omen. Only my dear brother Starkage, the second youngest of us all, was kind enough to still care. While he was there to help me in my trouble time, I didn't feel convinced that my scenario was a gift, not a cursed. I was soon separated by them, my parents first to die in the human's onslaught to bring our kind to extinction. During my travels, I came along a water serpent, Locarno; you all have seen what remains of him, he treated me like I was a part of his family from the beginning, just like Sonic had treated you. I had always looked up to Locarno, but there was a price. I was forced to leave Locarno, sending him into the state he is today. He is still alive, but is in a motionless state." The dragon explained as his feature began to fade.

"You can unlock the full potential of my aquamarine, but it will not be enough to stop the coming threat. Find the others; locate the rest of the chosen ones and save the fate of this island, and this planet." The dragon soon disappeared as the area became deathly quiet.

"Alright then," Sonic stated, breaking the silence as he looked at the group, "one down, four more to go." He glowed once more before changing back into his true form.

"Guardian!" A shout was heard from down the tunnel. Footsteps could be heard from as the penguin came rushing in as fast as he could. As he exited the tunnel leading to the cave, the artic bird tripped, sliding wildly on the floor before being stopped by the hedgehog, which easily placed a foot on the feathery back.

"What's wrong?" Sonic said as everyone turned their attention to Roger.

"It's your other, granddad Ogilvie; he's having trouble in Downunda." An aggravated sigh directed all attention on the croc who, had his hands on his head and looked like he was having a tantrum.

"No, no, no, I will not being going back to that place again!"

**Charmy: What's wrong with Vector?**

**Me: You weren't there during the incident.**

**Both: (overhears Vector continuing his tantrum, most likely throwing something against the wall)**

**Me: If anybody recognized the references, congratulation, and I hope you like the little plot twist I added. Now the hunt continues, this time, trying to also find the other dragon's 'chosen one'. The next dragon gem to locate, my aventurine.**

**Charmy: Alright, pop question. Should we add the Downunda Freedom Fighters into this little segment? **

**Me: And now is time for the challenge. Try to guess what specie is Ogilvie; the hints are: he is not a hedgehog, he is a reptile. If I revealed anymore, it would clearly give it away.**


	16. Down under Downunda (Part 1: Confession)

_Down Under Downunda (Part 1: Confession)  
_

"Ignore him," Sonic stated as the others looked at the crocodile in confusion, wondering if the reptile had suddenly gone crazy. The blue hedgehog returned his gaze to the penguin, "and exactly what problems is he having?"

"While visiting Downunda, he found the underground base of G.U.N., but he ended up being detected and was being chased by some G.U.N. robots when he contacted us for help. I never knew that they knew about him, he basically never stays in one spot for to long, always have to go see new things, even if he visited it several times." Knuckles chuckled slightly at the comment.

"Sounds exactly like you." the red echidna said, earning an exasperated sigh and an eye roll from the guardian before he formed the Chaos Portal once more.

"Let's just go help him before you get on my last nerve." he growled, pushing the echidna through the portal roughly before jumping through.

**~ Downunda ~**

"Ugh." the echidna grunted, sliding slightly into the barren sand of the desert. He got up just as Sonic jumped through seconds later, followed by the others.

"Alright, so where's your grandad?" Rouge said as she looked around the barren wasteland, covering the top part of her eyes to avoid seeing the blazing sun above. The wind suddenly picked up and blew right around them, blowing the lose sand up as it shifted and blew around them, forcing them to cough slightly and close their eyes to avoid the small grains from making contact with their eyes.

"Oops, sssorry." a voice said as the unnatural wind slowed down until it was completely gone. They waited a few minutes to let the sand float back down to the ground before daring to open their eyes to see a brown scaled cobra with a yellowish brown under belly, slightly blend in with the surroundings area, "Glad to see Petro got my message." A laser landed right beside the snake, barely missing his scaly tail as he turned around, the group getting in a fighting position as a seven of G.U.N. Beetle flew in there direction, some firing before they could even get into range to target the group of mobians.

"Seems like the welcome party just arrived." sonic said, preparing to perform a homing attack once they reached a certain distance. However, once the robots had decreased the distance to mere meters, they suddenly slowed to a halt in there approach, turned around, and headed back to where they were launched, as if they were, or are no longer, a threat.

"Wait, what just happened?" Knuckles said, slightly confused in the machines sudden retreat.

"We're out of there patrol area that'sss what happened." the reptile chuckled to himself before turning to the group, "Sssonic, Jet, Vector, I haven't ssseen you and ssso long."

"Yeah, we don't exactly have time for the small reunion. Anyway, guys, this is my grandad, Ogilvie. Grandad, this is Tails." the blue hedgehog pointed to the two-tailed fox, who waved one hand in hello nervously.

"Hi." he stated.

"Knuckles." the echidna gave a small grin, but said nothing.

"Rouge."

"My, my, you're quite fit to be a grandad." she stated, noticing that the reptile looked more like he was in his late thirties. Ogilvie simply chuckled in response.

"Espio, Charmy." the chameleon bowed slightly while the bee buzzed around excitedly in the air

"Wave, Storm." both rogues waved with a small smirk.

"And last, but not least," the hedgehog was cut off as the snake's pistachio colored eyes landed on the black hedgehog, a small glint of joy and a smile crossed his face as he spoke out the name before his grandson.

"Ah, Shadow, I've heard ssso much about you from Gerald." Ogilvie's forked tongue flicked out a few times as the mentioned hedgehog raised his eyebrow, in confusion just like majority of the mobians , his arms crossed against his chest.

"You've met Gerald?" the black hedgehog asked.

"Ah, yes. You sssee, our family wasss...well acquainted with him." the snake glanced back at Sonic before returning his gaze to the hedgehog, "Though, I believe thisss isss not the right time to be informing you, an it isss not my place to do ssso."

"Well, then, who's place is it to..." Shadow froze in mid-sentence as a small realization sunk in, ruby eyes looked at his counter-part in shock, "you knew about this all along didn't you?" Sonic scratched his quills, chuckling nervously as he took one step back as a small growl escaped from the red striped hedgehog, "You knew that I was looking for answers about my past, and yet you never decided to tell me." A chaos spear formed in his right hand, ready to be thrown at the guardian.

"Great, now look what you got me into." the blue hedgehog muttered angrily to the cobra before replying to Shadow, "Yes, and I believe it's time I told you what I know, and that's a lot." He waited nervously for a few moments, watching the spear dissipated as its creator crossed his arms once more and growled out angrily in response.

"Then spill it! I want the full honest truth of everything you know."

"Uh, could we talk about it back at my place," Ogilvie said, glancing up wearily at the sun, "I don't really do well under the heat of the Sun."

**~ An Hour Later ~**

"Alright hedgehog, spill it, what does your family have to do with Gerald." Shadow, leaning against the wall of the two-story house. The hedgehog in mention had taken one of the leather chairs, Tails took the last one. Knuckles and Rouge sat together on a small, two-seater couch, much to the echidna's discomfort, while the two brown couches were occupied by the Chaotix and the Babylon rouges.

"Let's just say, if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be here right now." Sonic said as he took a small gulp of water from the bottle Ogilvie gave him, "You see, Gerald couldn't contact the Black Arms without us, since we had a mutual agreement with them. Also, you're not entirely Black Arms. That alien race only makes up half of your DNA, the other half," the hedgehog paused for a small moment, slight nervous about what he was about to say next, "came from my mother." Eyes widened in surprise, almost making sonic chuckle at their expression.

"Wait, you're saying that..." Sonic nodded slightly as he swore that he saw Shadow stop breathing.

"You've gain your chaos energy came from both sides, and possibly your fur color. Gerald never told me what things that the Black Arms give you, but your super-speed, quick mastery over the chaos force, immortality, and the fact that you are a hedgehog came from my family."

"Wait, you've met Gerald?" Rouge said in surprise, since most of them knew that Gerald was executed on Prison Island in an electric chair.

"Yeah, stupid G.U.N. They kept Gerald well-cared, allowing him to wallow in his own pain suffering from his lost until he reached the brink of insanity. I accidentally came along, helped him escape, and had a fake made purely out of chaos energy, but acts just like any normal person, take his place. He was quite annoying a first until I finally was able to bring him out of his insanity. After that, we became good friends, I allowed him to use my lab/garage, which he was quite surprised when he found out I was only about ten months old. He stayed there, helped me with creating the hurricane defense system and I assisted him in his video diaries, most of them made mainly for you to hear. I don't know if the old man is still alive or not. I gave him the ability to become slightly immortal, he could easily give it up, but it would simply just allow him to live as long as he like, but he was still capable of being killed. He saved me during G.U.N.'s invasion on the island, having pushed me into the water before one of the snipers could fire at me, which I later found out was a tranquilizer." Sonic paused for a few seconds to look around the quiet room, "I don't want to say more, some I can't even begin to explain with those diaries to clear it up, others I just wish to simply forget."

"So there's a chance that he could be alive."

"Slim, but it's fully possible, anyway, there's a reason why we're here."

"Alright, sssince ssstory time isss over, I like to inform you of G.U.N.'s underground base, and I'm surprise nobody has ever noticed." the cobra chuckled to himself before continuing,...

..."the base is actually beneath all of Downunda, and it's entrance is the crater where Angel Island rose from."

**Me: Hey, you never expected that part did you, and I wasn't talk about the cobra.**

**Ogilvie: Hey!**

**Me: I would have done that eventually, but I couldn't think of anything else good for the story. **

**Ogilvie: *grumble, grumble* Anyway, we got a question, and a challenge for you. The question, should we have Gerald make an appearance in the series? The challenge: guess who is Starkage's chosen one, (hint, it's not someone you would expect unless you knew his pas,t which you won't until it's too late.)  
**

**Me: R & R please, sorry for not updating this, but had another story that you might like. Check out The Good, the Bad, and the Reversed for more action that includes a different look at Sonic's past.**


End file.
